


【KK】300(連載中)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 以韓劇 《燦爛又孤獨的神》簡稱鬼怪為靈感。周更：無固定更新日。全篇架空，有私設，有天生神力(開掛)，宗教部份有先查資料，但不專業，如果有專業人士可以私訊給點指點謝謝。從隱世回到現世的堂本光一 X 重新輪迴堂本剛------------------------------------------------我的右邊(左邊)總有一個人，這個人我最喜歡他了。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

從島根縣到關西並沒有花堂本光一太多時間，屏除他坐在公園沉思整晚，快天亮才開始走向車站、途中不小心迷路外，剩下就是搭上車、轉車，抵達目的地。

「嘛…」一路上都不用買票，反正沒人看的見他，但車長經過時會不自覺低下頭裝睡，堂本光一內心還是有些芥蒂，覺得好像逃票似的。  
  
謹記著隱世中女子的告知，終於來到了奈良站，踏出車站時發現這個地方還是跟以前一樣，無論過去現在未來，奈良都以一種從容不迫的沉穩以對。

「喂、小夥子別站在這裡擋路啊！」

「喂！說你呢！穿著西裝三件套的！」

堂本光一回過頭，一臉茫然，是對自己說話嗎？環顧四周的確只有自己穿西裝三件套，不過有人看得到自己？

「站在車站出口一動也不動的，擋路啊。」是一位身高逼近190公分的男子，外表粗曠、氣勢凌人。

「你看的見我？」

「哈哈哈，廢話嗎，我眼睛又沒瞎。」

「唔…可是我…」

「好了別說這個了，找打工嗎？我這邊剛好有個工作…」

男子自顧自的說著，一把攬住堂本光一的肩膀，帶著滿臉迷茫的他往奈良公園走去。  
\--

兩年後

「你們別搶啊───」

奈良公園裡，堂本光一穿著白色T-shirt搭黑色運動褲，正被一群鹿圍繞著。

「啊──痛啊！別咬！」吃不到鹿仙貝的鹿狠狠咬了堂本光一一口，那圓滾滾的鹿眼既生氣又可愛，實在無法真的對牠們生氣。

「光一前輩今天也很元氣呢～」坐在一旁樹下看戲的四個人，手拿著冰涼麥茶品茗，不時點頭發出讚嘆。

「自從有了光一前輩，奈良公園的名勝又多了一項呢～」

望著公園旁特地打扮的女性們，有的推著嬰兒車、有的是午休的上班族、還有翹課的學生們，一個個都面帶羞澀緊盯著公園裡餵鹿的男子，不時為他發出驚呼。

「累死了累死了！呼－」餵完鹿的堂本光一精疲力竭，走到看戲四人組前，伸手接過罐裝可樂猛灌。

「請、請問…」一名女學生在同伴的加油鼓勵下上前，話都還沒說就被堂本光一凌厲的眼神逼退，憋紅臉跑回同伴身邊。

「光一前輩，你這樣不行啊，總是把女性嚇跑。」福田搖了搖頭，這已經是第N位被嚇跑的女生了，當然也不會是最後一位。

「怎麼，難道我要接受攀談，然後成為朋友，再跟她說其實我不是人嗎？」  
堂本光一不以為意，深知自己的身份，能不要節外生枝就不要。  
會遇到4U也是有一次想到去大阪重回舊地晃晃，沒想到碰巧在街上遇見4U，才知道原來他們一直都不是人。

「但日子總要有點樂趣嘛～光一前輩～」辰巳接過話題「以前宅在家打電動，現在更是沒日沒夜打電動，你應該多出去走走認識朋友啊～」 

「認識什麼朋友...沒興趣...」喝完可樂走到旁邊的垃圾桶丟棄，今天公園這邊的鹿餵好了，待會得到若草山那邊去餵。

「不說這個了，前輩，一起吃午餐嗎？」越岡出來打個圓場，看鹿群吃的開心也餓了。

「嗯…不了，我買個柿葉壽司就好，晚點見。」

揮揮手便與4U他們分開，四個人你看我我看你的，搖頭聳肩後離開奈良公園。

坐在若草山樹蔭下的堂本光一眺望著奈良，這份工作最喜歡的部分就是若草山餵鹿，從高處看著奈良有種心安的感覺，卻也有點孤單。

「這你不能吃喔…」對著一隻上前討食的小鹿，堂本光一高舉食物好聲好氣勸說，但小鹿像是聽不懂般，開始向他撒嬌。

「跟我撒嬌也沒用啊…」

堂本光一苦笑，隨便餵鹿吃別的食物是會出事的，但是看小鹿濕漉漉的圓眸，內心深處某塊被牽動，有些於心不忍，伸出手揉揉小鹿的頭，小鹿趁勢往他胸膛靠去，閉上鹿眼蹭著他的胸膛撒嬌。

午後的微風吹撫過草地，小鹿跪坐在堂本光一腳邊小憩，堂本光一繼續吃著壽司、喝著十六茶，想著今天又是這樣度過了。

「我吃飽了，謝謝款待。」  
將最後一塊柿葉壽司放入嘴中吃完，堂本光一虔誠雙手合十感謝。

其實他沒有那麼喜愛柿葉壽司…只是第一次經過攤販看到柿葉壽司時，突然內心情緒翻騰，後來買了柿葉壽司吃了口，所有情緒都化成晶瑩從眼眶溢出。  
賣壽司的老奶奶見狀趕緊從攤販出來，以為是食物有問題，緊張的走向他。

「很好吃…」堂本光一嗓音顫抖，只能哽噎著重複這句話。

若草山的鹿群們很文靜，不像奈良公園的鹿會相繼爭食，這邊的鹿群乖巧等著自己分發鹿仙貝給牠們，吃完還會蹭他腰間才離開。餵完牠們後堂本光一會在山上再待一小會，偶爾看幾隻鹿奔跑嬉鬧，或是在微風吹撫下小睡，更多時候是看著山下的奈良發呆。

他總覺得內心少了一塊，只有待在奈良才勉強能補足這股空虛感。

「前輩，晚上喝酒嗎？」是松崎打來的電話，約喝酒的話代表今天是花金了，即使日子對他們而言一點意義也沒有。

「唔…去哪裡喝？」想了想，沒跟他們喝酒自己也是回家打電動而已，雖然不是很想出門…

「春鹿吧！老闆說有新釀造的日本酒請我們去品嚐！」電話那頭傳來其他人興奮的聲音，堂本光一嘴角勾起笑意，這種吵吵鬧鬧的感覺真好。

「嗯，知道了，晚點過去。」

結束通話，堂本光一起身拍一拍屁股，又揉了揉旁邊陪著的小鹿才緩緩下山。

「今天工作結束啦？」春日大社裡，宮司頭也沒抬繼續手上忙碌的工作。

「嗯…」雖然都兩年了，但堂本光一還是不習慣這種模式，接過宮司遞給自己的信封，微微行禮後便離開。

宮司在堂本光一轉身離開後才抬頭，目光和藹凝視著那孤獨的背影，算一算距離另一位轉世的時間也快到了。  
\--  
手裡捏著今天的薪水，回想起介紹打工給自己的男子，自從那次後就沒再見過他了，也沒問出他叫什麼名字。

當時被帶到春日大社時堂本光一十分緊張，他不確定從隱世回到現世的人是否能自由進出神社，畢竟神社是神的領地啊，他會不會像動畫裡那樣接近鳥居就被彈出去？！

「哈哈哈，你這小夥子真有趣！」始終攬著他肩頭的男子像是知道他想什麼，突然冒出這句話。

「沒事的，這邊我很熟悉，別緊張。」

緊繃的肌肉才放鬆沒多久，在看到春日大社的宮司時，堂本光一又緊張了。  
不過事情發展比他想像的還順利。  
只見男子跟宮司寒喧幾句，表明堂本光一是來應徵打工職務，敲定每天早上八點到神社報到，中午休息一小時，下午五點下班。

「那剛開始就麻煩堂本先生整理神社周圍了。」宮司和藹的目光盯的堂本光一不好意思。

「好的。」

「就麻煩你薪水日結給他，另外將那個住處安排給他吧。」像是早就知道堂本光一會出現般，男子處理好所有事項後先離開。

宮司帶著他到奈良町內的一棟一戶建內安頓，還留了幾樣東西給他。

「不好意思，請等等。」在宮司離開前堂本光一想到很重要的事情「您知道我…」 

「堂本先生是從隱世回來的吧。」面對堂本光一欲言又止，宮司依舊神情和藹語調輕柔。

「嗯…也是…您是宮司怎麼可能不知道…」覺得自己犯蠢了，低下頭不好意思抓了抓頭。

「堂本先生就安心待著吧，不會有什麼問題的，只是可能需要一點時間適應，雖然需要適應的詳細我也不太清楚，不過若有什麼問題隨時來找我吧。」

將宮司送走後，堂本光一回到屋內，把留給自己的東西一一打開。

「欸？」

第一樣是這房子的地契，上面寫著他的名字。  
第二樣是身分證明，生日依舊，出生年改了。  
第三樣是手機。

「我要手機能做什麼…」現在他又沒有任何可以連絡的人，要手機做什麼？卻還是打開通訊錄，發現上面已經登記了宮司的連絡電話。

確認沒有其他物品後，堂本光一決定好好觀察這間木造房屋。外觀看起來屋齡應該有百年，是典型的鰻の寢床，往內走還有小庭院，房屋內的空氣瀰漫著淡淡線香味，外頭陽光透過縫隙灑入室內，給人時空停滯的錯覺。

除此之外，屋內設備一應俱全，像是提前為他準備好般；廚房的冰箱裡也有擺放好的食材，取出一瓶可樂打開品嚐，味道沒有變。

「呵呵…」坐在空蕩蕩的室內，摀著眼睛失笑。

他到底在這裡做什麼？

屋外的門牌悄悄浮現堂本兩字。  
\--  
已經打烊的春鹿此時屋內正熱鬧，老闆熱情替每人倒著新釀造的日本清酒，還準備了幾道小菜配酒。

4U還是跟以前一樣，有他們在的地方氣氛特別熱絡，跟老闆正一搭一唱演起漫才，堂本光一坐在旁邊欣賞演出不時笑著。

「前輩～一起來聊天嘛～」越岡拿著酒瓶過來倒酒，看堂本光一窩在旁邊的孤獨身影不禁想拉他一起熱鬧。

「你忘了我喝多了就想聊相對論嗎。」接過倒滿的酒杯，啜飲一口，是甜甜的味道「就別管我了。」 

「欸…好吧，那待會去前輩家打電動喔～」熟知堂本光一的性子便不再勉強，將酒瓶放下回到人群裡繼續一同起鬨。

堂本光一笑著搖了搖頭，夾起一小搓山葵才要放到生魚片上方時不小心手指微抖，山葵就這麼落入酒杯中。

「啊！」因自己的不小心輕聲哀嚎，但又不想浪費一杯酒，索性將加了山葵的日本清酒一口喝光。

「嗚…」喝完後打了個冷顫，甜口的日本清酒配上山葵的嗆辣，堂本光一有些受不了。

趕緊再幫自己倒滿一杯酒。

「還是這樣的好喝啊！」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

也許是奈良人的習慣，喝到晚上九點春鹿的老闆就開始犯睏，堂本光一只好抓著喝了不少還在興頭上的4U離開。

「老闆～下次再來啊～」4U四人恭恭敬敬站在店門口對著老闆行禮，只見老闆也醉醺醺的靠在老闆娘身上擺擺手，還特別站到門邊目送他們離去。

夜晚的奈良街道很寧靜，即使是花金也很少有人煙，店家依舊早早關門，鵝黃街燈溫柔照射，穿梭在傳統建築街道中有種恍惚的感覺。

「喂、福田，用那個吧。」看起來最醉的辰巳此刻聲音清醒，其他人聽到這提議都露出笑容，只有堂本光一滿臉疑惑。

「光一前輩，抓緊喔！」

只見福田握住堂本光一肩頭，往旁邊的石牆猛的撞上，堂本光一嚇得伸出手擋在眼前，等待撞上結實石牆的痛感來襲。

「噗呼呼～光一前輩，手可以放下了。」

預期的結實石牆跟痛感沒有發生，耳邊傳來四人的嘻笑聲，堂本光一緩緩將手放下，發現自己竟然站在屋內。

「這是怎麼回事？」

「其實我們也很訝異前輩竟然不會這些招數。」四人你看我我看你的，同時聳肩，彷彿穿梭跟一般走路般自然。

「不、這是應該要會的嗎？」堂本光一依舊茫然，轉身就往牆撞去。

「啊啊啊！！！」

一陣撞擊聲把屋內的五人都嚇壞了，發出五種尖叫。

先回過神來的越岡趕緊去廚房從冰箱拿出保冷劑，衝回客廳往跌坐在地上的堂本光一額頭放。

「這怎麼回事啊！」扶著保冷劑、堂本光一眼神犀利的掃視站得直挺挺的四人，內心哀嚎早知道就不用力撞上去了…

「不應該是這樣啊...」4U面面相覷，照道裡來說堂本光一應該也要能穿過物體才是，但剛才他確實是直接撞上牆了。

「光一前輩您先等等，我們商討一下。」松崎做了個稍等的手勢，一行人跑到廚房開起臨時會議。

呆坐在客廳敷額頭的堂本光一頓時不知所措，心裡想著按照隱世的資歷自己完全是4U的後後後後後輩了，但他們四人卻像以往一樣，人前人後都喊自己聲前輩，還幫助回到現世的自己很多忙，想到這裡就開始反省瞪他們的眼神是不是太兇了。

「光一前輩，」過沒多久會議結束，四人回到客廳後慎重的開口「您可有去過宅院裡的庭院？」 

「蛤？沒有啊，這有關係嗎？」這房子內的庭院說穿了就是被房子回字型包著的小空地，沒有習慣種花草的堂本光一自然沒有想過要踏入小空地，畢竟睡醒就出門工作，回家就打電動，沒有費心思在空地上。

「啊～」四人異口同聲。

「您要不要現在走去庭院看看？」福田提議。

「哈？現在？不要，這麼小塊地有什麼好看的…」立刻否決提議，但4U沒有給堂本光一拒絕的機會，四人將他拉起來又推的，打開窗門將人推出去。

「啊！你們幾個臭小、子…」

跌坐在小庭院中，堂本光一撐起身準備回屋裡揍人，拍掉褲子上沾到的草葉時發現身後的風景完全不同，原本該是牆的地方沒有任何東西，即使是夜晚仍清晰可見地上草皮往外綿延。

「前輩，您在這住了兩年啊…都不知道這裡嗎？」松崎從屋內也跳了下來，手插著腰站在堂本光一身邊。

「這是哪裡？」內心的震撼還沒緩過來，堂本光一強裝冷靜。

「…」這回輪到4U震驚，又是面面相覷想著該怎麼解釋。

「就是您上輩子，最喜歡待著的地方。」

「是嗎…我怎麼沒有印象…」

踩著草皮踏入日式庭院，除了花草外還有幾個盆栽架放著修剪整齊的植物盆栽，不遠處有個池塘，旁邊還有竹子流水造景，傳出規律的竹子敲打聲。再靠近點發現左邊有塊石子地，畫著規律的流線型，很有禪意。

「這是…」越往裡面走堂本光一越覺得不安，一股未知的煩躁充斥胸膛，連帶鼻尖也不舒服泛起酸氣「你們怎麼不進來？」 

回頭看見4U四人擠在小空地上，卻沒人往前一步。

「光一前輩，我們先去打電動等您，您慢慢逛～」說完便一溜菸的跑了。

不是他們不想踏入，是無法踏入。

「看來光一前輩真的不記得了。」辰巳率先得出結論。

「有沒有什麼辦法可以喚回記憶？」越岡認真思考著所有可能性。

「沒辦法的，前輩肯定是拿記憶交換了什麼。」

「交換什麼？」

「還能交換什麼！肯定是再見到剛前輩啊！」

激烈討論的四人又安靜了下來，這麼說的確還少了一位堂本。

「重點是…剛前輩去哪了？」  
\--  
「哈...哈...」

靜謐的庭院裡晚風吹起，略長的瀏海隨風飄盪，遮不住從眼眶淌出的淚水。  
堂本光一用力扯著T-shirt，卻緩解不了胸口的疼痛，一度疼得喘不過氣，只能張開嘴用力呼吸。

庭院裡有張石桌，上面放著文房四寶與張紙，走近看上面寫著『心』。  
字跡明顯不可能是自己，那柔中帶剛的筆劃，極具個人風格的寫法，怎麼看都不可能是堂本光一的作品。

可是為什麼會這麼傷心，為什麼我會傷心？ 

在月光照射下，被人精心照料的日式庭院看上去歲月靜好，彷彿時間停止在那一刻，等著主人們回來。

「嗚…」

朝著不遠處的亮光試圖往回走的堂本光一，一個踉蹌跌倒在柔軟的草地上，趴在地上往回看了眼，發現剛才石桌下有什麼東西在，好奇心驅使又折返回去，撿起掉落在桌底的物品打開來看，是條毯子。

毯子有些重量，明顯是禦寒用的，毛茸茸的材質不像是自己會選擇的…

「線香？」空氣中暗香浮動，堂本光一把毯子湊到鼻尖小心翼翼聞了下，是線香的味道。

「這、這又怎麼回事？！」

雖然不該出現能嚇倒他的事情，但眼前突然轉換的場景還是嚇到堂本光一。

「欸、光一前輩，您會穿梭啦！」

「啊！！！」

還沒震驚完又被身後響起的聲音嚇到，是4U。

「你們怎麼…」

「感覺到有人進來啦。」越岡聳了聳肩，這地方他們用結界封了起來，在感應道有人闖入後四人立刻趕來，就看到堂本光一手舉著毯子站在室內。

「這是哪裡…」聲音有些嘶啞，堂本光一也顧不上形象了，只想快點得到答案。

「光一前輩您冷靜點看，」覺得堂本光一應該是沒反應過來，福田用力握住他肩膀晃了下「這是您之前在六本木的公寓。」 

被這一晃找回點精神，深呼幾口氣後堂本光一定眼環顧四周，是的，這裡是他在六本木的公寓，擺設都沒變。

「之前我們討論過什麼時後帶您來，不過既然已經來了就這樣吧！」松崎搔了搔頭。

「光一前輩，您今天也累了先休息吧，明天我們再來找您。」看著堂本光一面容憔悴，應該是今晚發生太多離奇事情還無法消化吧。

「等等，你們要到哪裡找我？」抓緊手中的毯子，堂本光一顯得有些無助。

「奈良的家啊。」又是四人異口同聲，不等堂本光一多說什麼，四人轉身穿過牆消失不見。

在他們離開後堂本光一走到落地窗邊，看著窗外千篇一律的夜景，腦海裡卻閃過類似的片段，烏黑中閃爍的光芒。  
\--  
「光一前輩，這裡是您的房契跟銀行帳號存摺。」

隔天中午只有福田一人前來，堂本光一整夜沒睡坐在客廳等著，眼睛充滿血絲。福田像是沒看見似的，面對面坐下後將東西從包包裡取出，整齊排列在桌上。

「都是我的？」

「嗯，我們一直幫您保管著。」

「為什麼？你們知道我會回到現世？」拿起桌上的物品，堂本光一抓到話語中的重點。

「嗯，因為您有立約。」福田沒有說謊。

「立約？」

「對，所以要履約，光一前輩您可是最守承諾的人。」

「可是我連立什麼約都不記得啊！」  
堂本光一倏然起身，握緊拳頭大吼，他不是真的生氣，是對未知感到心慌，他一向不喜歡這種無法控制的感覺，還有股悵然若失。

「會記起來的...」福田稍微低下頭迴避堂本光一銳利的目光，他不知道堂本光一除了失去記憶外還有沒有用其他東西交換回現世，所以不能透露太多。

「福田你老實跟我說，你是不是知道什麼？」像是攀住汪洋上唯一的浮木，堂本光一緊緊捏住福田肩膀，要他看著自己。

「光一前輩，我不知道。」

從福田眼裡看不出任何情緒，也許他真的什麼都不知道吧...堂本光一放開福田的肩膀，索性坐在他旁邊。

「那我現在該怎麼做？」

「等。」

除了等待別無他法。來之前他們四個打聽過了，現世裡的神們沒人知道堂本剛去哪裡，隱世那邊他們也暫時過不去，只能先走一步算一步了。

「好，我等。」  
\--  
「媽媽妳要去哪？」站在玄關看著媽媽挺著肚子往外走，望美一隻手抓著兔子玩偶另隻手揉著快闔上的雙眼。

「媽媽去春日大社走走，等等就回來，望美再多睡一下喔。」洋子揉了揉女兒的頭髮，要她趕緊回去多睡會。

「夫人，要不要我也陪您去？」鈴木管家站在望美身邊，憂心忡忡看著要出門的洋子夫人。

「沒事的，春日大社又不遠，醫生也說要多走走有助生產。」說到生產洋子眼裡多了溫柔的光芒，摸了摸圓滾滾的肚子，這可是上天送給她們的禮物。

「夫人慢走。」  
「媽媽慢走～」

雖然秋天的奈良日光並不炎熱，但孕婦比較怕曬，還是撐起陽傘。

洋子想著還在東京工作的丈夫這周也會回到奈良老家，嘴角不禁漾起一朵幸福的花，為了祈求肚子裡的兒子能平安來到這世界，邁著緩慢的往春日大社走去。  
  
宅院的門牌上寫著『堂本』。 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

洋子今天一襲藍色碎花洋裝外加保暖外套，收起陽傘走在春日大社的表參道上，一手不時撫摸著圓隆的肚子。

「寶寶啊～今天我們要去春日大社喔～」洋子語氣輕柔、面露慈愛笑容。

春日大社之於奈良當地人是不可撼動的存在，亦是著名安產祈願神社之一。當懷胎進入五個月，孕婦們會選在「犬的日」前往神社祈求安產，原因是狛犬可驅趕厄運跟保護嬰兒，讓嬰兒能順利降生。

不過這不是洋子回到奈良安產的最主要的原由。

「呼…」調整呼吸，距離春日大社還有點距離，洋子臉色有些蒼白，拿出粉色手絹擦拭額角沁出的薄汗。  
幾代前的堂本家陽子夫人當時也是挺著大肚子到春日大社祈求安產，之後生下健康可愛的孩子還成了當代極具代表性的音樂家。  
洋子不求腹中的寶貝未來有多出息，因為洋子已經年過40，且還患有妊娠糖尿病，現在只希望能健康平安長大就好。  
\--  
「光一君，今天您可以下班了。」宮司走到大社深處，對還在樹林裡蹲著開導小鹿的堂本光一說。

「可是今天還有事情沒做完…」堂本光一撫摸著小鹿的頭，面帶疑惑。

「不急，您今天從正門離開吧。」宮司笑咪咪的看著堂本光一，將信封放在堂本光一放在石頭上的包包口袋裡，慢悠悠離開。

「小鹿啊…你也快點走吧，逗留太久趕不上對你不好的…」

勸導死去後還遊蕩在現世的靈魂也是堂本光一打工內容之一，小鹿濕漉漉的眼睛盯著堂本光一，不時用頭拱著他的手。堂本光一對這類眼神毫無招架之力，但工作還是要做，只好從包包裡取出鹿仙貝，餵食完後告訴小鹿牠媽媽已經去若草山附近休養。小鹿對著堂本光一點了點頭，跑走前回頭又看了他一眼，才消失。

「掰掰－」

拍一拍身上塵土，堂本光一結束今日工作背起包包離開。  
\--  
「哈…」秋天的氣候宜人，但洋子卻覺得有些喘不過氣，明明路途不遠也不是很辛苦，卻舉步維艱，甚至汗流浹背。

堂本光一從春日大社走下來，遠遠就看到前方有位婦人腳步有些凌亂，不時停頓休息擦拭汗珠，但他從不多管閒事，目光移回正前方，打算直接經過。

「啊－」一陣驚呼拉回堂本光一注意，見婦人被竄出的鹿嚇到往後踉蹌，堂本光一反射性一個箭步上前扶住她往後倒的身軀，穩穩的將人拉起。

「您沒事吧？」深鎖著劍眉是因為沒看清剛才是哪隻鹿竄出，無法找到牠教訓一番，對上婦人驚慌失措的目光，堂本光一努力用柔和的語氣詢問。

「謝謝、謝謝您。」洋子嚇得眼淚直流，趕緊用手絹擦拭淚滴，幸好有路過的大學生幫忙，不然這一摔肯定會出事的。

「您是要去春日大社參拜嗎？」雖然堂本光一不愛多管閒事，但眼前的婦人明顯需要幫助，只好再多問一句。

「是、是的…」說也奇怪，自從被眼前的大學生攙扶，原本的不適感竟然一掃而空，洋子稍微穩住情緒，露出微笑「謝謝您扶住我，真的非常感謝。」

「助人為快樂之本。」堂本光一有些心虛，回頭看了眼剛才走過的路，緩上坡可能對這婦人會有些吃力。

「我陪您一同前往大社吧。」

洋子沒有拒絕，只是不停的鞠躬道謝，讓堂本光一怪不好意思的。沒多久抵達春日大社參拜，正當堂本光一要離開時，洋子伸手拉住他。

「不知道您叫什麼呢？」

「唔...您別放心上，換成別人肯定也會出手幫助您的。」堂本光一不想節外生枝。

「這樣啊…我叫堂本洋子，我們家就在奈良町再後面點，有座大宅院門牌上寫著堂本，」洋子現在感覺好多了，既然眼前的大學生不想告訴自己名字也沒關係，但她感激的心意還是想傳達「如果您有任何需要的地方，隨時歡迎您來拜訪。」 

又朝著堂本光一微微鞠躬感謝，洋子走入大社內進行參拜。

「也叫…堂本啊…」征征看著洋子離去的背影，堂本光一像是現在才聽見她姓氏般覆誦，隨著秋風搖曳的藍色碎花裙襬，可能是堂本光一在現世這些年第一次多看一眼的服裝。  
\--

參拜完的洋子正準備購買安產御守，正巧在廊下遇見春日大社的宮司迎面走來。

「堂本夫人，您好。」宮司先認出洋子身份，點頭示意。

「宮司先生您好。」洋子很佩服宮司的記憶力，畢竟自己架道堂本家後跟著老公來春日大社參拜的次數屈指可數，但宮司卻每次都能認出她來。

「今日是來祈求安產的吧。」宮司面容和藹，目光停留在洋子圓隆的腹部沒有多久又移開。

「是的，現在正要去買安產御守。」輕輕撫摸腹部，洋子臉上滿是為人母的慈愛。

「堂本家從以前至今都是在春日大社祈求安產呢，」像是想起遙遠的往事般，宮司臉上流露懷念神情，好像一切都是昨日發生般「堂本夫人，這枚安產御守會保佑您的孩子平安降世的。」 

宮司從袖口取出小盒子遞給洋子，洋子略微驚訝的收下，小心翼翼打開盒子，是一枚紫色御守上面用淺紫色線繡著安產，特別的是繫著的兩條細線一條紅色一條藍色。

「這是？」沒見過兩條細線不同色的御守，洋子有些遲疑。

「是特別為堂本家製作的。」宮司臉上表情依舊和藹，但語氣略為慎重。

「堂本夫人，這枚御守請務必在生產那天就帶在身上，直到出院回家後才可取下。」

「咦？這是為什麼呢？」被宮司突如其來的謹慎交代給嚇到，洋子有些慌張。

「以前堂本家的夫人也是如此，所以生下健康可愛的孩子，還成了當代知名音樂家呢！」宮司笑咪咪的說。

「啊－原來如此！謝謝宮司了！」洋子聽到宮司的回答放下心中大石頭，連忙道謝。

「堂本夫人回程也請慢走。」

宮司目送洋子緩慢離去的背影，心裡想著已經交代的這麼清楚了，生產到出院這段期間應該不會有什麼問題了。  
洋子則小心翼翼將御守捧在胸口，內心欣喜，想著回到家就趕緊將這消息告訴遠在東京的老公知道。  
\--  
站在鳥居對面的堂本光一隱藏了自己的身影，他不知道為什麼會想再看見那位婦人一眼，可能是擔心她身體吧。  
見婦人緩緩從表參道走下來，出了鳥居後再次鞠躬，便在路邊招了計程車搭乘離去。堂本光一才覺得鬆了口氣。

走在秋季的奈良，堂本光一有著重未有過的蕭瑟跟焦慮，拉緊紅色皮衣，雖然不冷卻下意識拉攏，拎著剛才回到鳥居前等待時買的大佛布丁回家。

堂本光一已經習慣空無一人的居所，他現在已經不像以往花許多時間在遊戲上，不是因為都破關了，而是他更愛穿過草地走入日式庭院。

「唔…」

線香的味道沒有變淡，好像終日點著線香，但堂本光一知道這座庭院裡沒有點上線香，那這味道是從何而來呢？  
打開每次離開前都會順手摺好的毯子，堂本光一將臉埋在毯子中深呼吸，有淡淡沐浴香味，不是自己的，堂本光一知道。

「你到底是誰…」  
對著毯子發問更像是呢喃，不受外界影響的日式庭院吹起微風撫過堂本光一略遮眼眸的瀏海，使堂本光一想到又該剪頭髮了。但他現在更沉迷於被微風吹撫，肌膚感受到輕柔的撫動，在遙遠的記憶裡似乎也有過這般被珍視的觸摸。

「你在到底在哪裡…」

這已經不是第一次脫口而出，起初堂本光一還嚇到，怎麼會如此詢問。但自從4U時時開導自己耐心等待後，堂本光一已經不像剛開始般焦慮。

學會與孤獨和平共處在日式庭園中，日復一日。  
\--  
「媽媽妳怎麼了？」

春日午後放學的望美剛進玄關就看見爸爸扶著滿臉痛楚的媽媽正準備出門，才要伸手拉住媽媽就被鈴木管家輕輕抱住。

「望美妳好好跟管家在家，爸爸要帶媽媽到醫院，妳弟弟要出生了。」堂本家的司機與堂本先生一同攙扶洋子上車，堂本先生離去前不忘安撫小臉寫滿不安的望美「鈴木，望美就麻煩你了，待會老先生跟老夫人也會來到家中，晚餐記得準備。」 

「鈴木管家…媽媽會不會有事情…」懂事的望美等到車子開走後才落淚，媽媽痛楚的神情在她腦海裡揮散不去。

「大小姐，夫人會沒事的，幾天後就會帶著小少爺一同回來的。」鈴木管家輕拍著望美的背，安撫著。

「現在大小姐要做的就是乖乖在家，先把作業寫好，晚餐跟老先生老夫人一起用餐，再乖乖上床睡覺。」

「嗯，望美會乖乖的，爸爸媽媽跟弟弟也要快點回來。」揉著紅腫的雙眼，望美不再哭泣，她知道自己要當姐姐了，不能再給爸媽添麻煩，乖巧牽著管家的手走入屋內。  
\--  
洋子謹記著宮司的交代，從入產房到生產完都御守不離身，看著堅持一天一夜終於誕生的寶寶，開心的落下眼淚。

「洋子…辛苦妳了…」雖然男兒有淚不輕彈，但堂本先生早就淚流滿面，這一天一夜比以往的困境都難熬，尤其孩子誕生後醫生告知他洋子發生血崩，幸好這一切都過去了，他的愛侶跟愛兒都平安無事。

「你也辛苦了…」伸手抹去老公臉上的淚水，洋子始終笑著「想好孩子的名字了嗎？」 

「名字給妳取吧。」原本想了幾個名字，但堂本先生現在更希望這名字是由洋子自己取。

「叫剛好不好？」

「剛？」

「嗯，堂本家出過一位既美好又堅強的音樂家堂本剛，」洋子望向懷裡吸著奶水的寶貝，輕輕點了下稚嫩的嬰兒臉頰。

「我也希望這孩子跟他一樣，待人善良、遇逆境堅強，在知道世界的現實後還是展開雙手愛著這世界。」 

「好，我會更加努力讓我們的孩子未來不用面對太多現實的。」堂本先生將洋子與堂本剛輕擁入懷裡，內心下定決心守護他們。  
\--  
「爸爸媽媽～」

望美一早就梳洗好用過早餐便坐在前院的盪鞦韆上翹首盼望，鈴木管家說今天爸爸媽媽會帶著弟弟回家，她還特地穿上最愛的粉色洋裝等著與弟弟初次見面。

「望美～」剛進門就看見自家女兒小跑步過來，洋子抱著堂本剛沒辦法擁抱正抱緊自己的望美。

突然颳起一陣強風，將街道上的櫻花落葉捲起，眾人瞇起雙眼。

「這是什麼？」望美撿起一旁落下的紫色御守，好奇的反覆看。

「啊，御守掉了。」洋子有些緊張，畢竟宮司有交代回家前都不能離身「快把御守給媽媽。」 

「洋子，外頭有些冷，我們還是先進去再說吧。」堂本先生攙扶著洋子趕緊入內。

一絲濃郁的香味在門關上前順著風流洩飄散。

『這是什麼味道！』  
『啊－啊啊啊──』

不經意經過街道的神靈聞道香味後發出悲愴哀嚎。  
\--  
一如既往坐在日式庭院中的堂本光一放下手中的毯子，他已經做出決定了，要前往東京。

「你會好好看家的吧？」對著毯子輕聲詢問，自己也覺得好笑。

行李都收拾好了，日式庭園也整理好了，一切都像最初的模樣，除了毯子被細心折好放在椅子上外。

踏出庭園前，堂本光一再次回頭望，深深吸口已經熟悉的線香味，展露足以融化冬日冰雪的微笑，轉身離開。

春風將櫻花瓣吹入日式庭園，靜靜在結界邊緣飄落，沒有追上離開的腳步。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

橘色晚霞還沒落幕，繁華都市早已華燈初上，六本木公寓陽台上擺著一條白色躺椅、一張籐編椅子，以及木製小方桌。仔細一看還能發現陽台角落幾盆綠意盎然的植物擺設，還有外表像光滑水煮蛋的燈，已經忘了是瑞士還是瑞典牌子，正發出溫暖光芒，與陽台邊掛著一串小黃燈泡相輝互映。  
除了穿越奈良房屋草地可到達的日式庭園外，堂本光一最喜歡的還有六本木高樓公寓陽台，明顯不是自己的品味裝飾，卻給他安心自在感。  
方桌上擺著的Beau Michelle瓶身凝結著水滴，堂本光一給自己倒一杯，坐在單人藤編椅子上的他從這角度可以看到舖著毯子的白色躺椅，對著空無一人的躺椅舉杯呢喃

Cheers

這是說給誰聽的呢？

堂本光一苦笑，他不知道，似乎只有他不知道。

開啟陽台音響，從喇叭裡流洩出Love Faders(Inst)，這是堂本光一無意間在公寓書房裡找到的Demo版本，開頭還有些調整的雜音，隨後出現類似街道紛擾的聲響，然後是貝斯彈奏聲、突然間像暗夜中紛飛的櫻花瓣般落下的鋼琴聲，每個音符都敲在堂本光一心上，如靜止池水般的內心彷彿被落下的櫻花瓣點起漣漪，湧起的情感再也無法遏止。

於是每當周五晚間，堂本光一喜歡坐在陽台上，點著燃燒剩一半的香氛蠟燭，喝杯小酒配點東西，就能從黃昏坐到夜晚，感受著深夜與破曉前最深沉的黑。

「光一前輩、光一前輩、」

難得的寧靜被慌張聲打破，辰巳打開通往陽台的窗門沒煞住車絆倒了下，對上堂本光一微慍長眸，趕緊扶著陽台扶手站起並將不小心推歪的白色躺椅拉回原位。

「怎麼慌慌張張的？」透過舉起的酒杯看著遙遠的月亮，堂本光一已經沒心情聽音樂了，大手一揮將音響停止播放。

「奈良出了一些狀況，宮司說請前輩回來一趟。」

才離開奈良一個月就有狀況，堂本光一眉頭皺起、心想難道是之前該離開的小鹿靈魂還在遊蕩嗎？

「那你帶路吧。」

思考不過一秒，堂本光一將酒杯放在方桌上，跟在辰巳身後踏入開啟的門，不一會門再度關上，陣風吹熄點燃的蠟燭與燈光。  
\--  
「光一君來了嗎？」

一個月不見，如果不是辰巳帶領自己來到熟悉的春日大社，堂本光一可能認不出眼前蒼老的人是宮司，連嗓音都嘶啞了。

「宮司先生，是發生了什麼事情？」堂本光一脫去鞋子，畢恭畢敬正座在宮司面前，發現宮司似乎沒看見自己般，目光沒有落在他身上。

一旁的辰巳搖了搖頭，也在堂本光一身邊坐下，對著宮司說：「我還沒跟光一解釋呢，宮司先生您直接說吧。」

「喔…這樣啊…」宮司的目光對著聲音來源，停頓了幾分鐘後才開始說。

「是這樣的，這兩個禮拜發生不少神靈糾纏人們的事情，人們到大社來求平安符的情況也不罕見，就在前幾天增井家的家主來拜訪才知道狀況有些特殊。」

宮司的手小心翼翼摸索著前方的茶杯，待碰到茶杯後端起喝了口水潤喉才繼續。

「增井家的家主說夜晚總是夢見早年過世的夫人含著淚站在床邊說在等他。」

「增井家的夫婦一直都很恩愛啊，當時夫人過世家主還悲傷過度昏厥入院療養，怎麼現在夢見夫人卻如此慌張？」辰巳不以為意，在奈良沒人不知道伉儷情深的增井夫婦。具辰巳所知，增井夫人在世時做了許多善事，因此往生後到隱世報到後就回現世擔任守護孩童的神靈，照道理來說，增井夫人不應該存有記憶才對。

「嗯，這就是問題所在了。」辰巳抬頭正巧對上宮司雙眼，驚訝的張大嘴，內心打了個冷顫。

「怎麼了？問題在哪？」又是這種大家都知道就自己不知道的情形，堂本光一對未知有些焦躁。

「增井夫人已經擔任守護神靈一職，不應該去打擾仍在世的家主，因此需要光一君協助、」

「不是要我把她勸離吧...」從以前就覺得介入別人家務事不太妥當的堂本光一下意識想閃躲。

「不是勸離。」

「那就好…」

「是壓送回隱世。」

「哈？！」堂本光一顧不得形象，從榻榻米上彈了起來，一旁的辰巳趕緊拉住他衣角避免他衝出屋外。

「等等、等等，宮司先生，為什麼是我？」

「光一君之前不是問過什麼時候能轉正職嗎。」

「但一個月前我離職了…」是的，做了幾年的打工，堂本光一有段時間特別想轉正職，就跟玩遊戲想進階一樣。

「這次的突發狀況完成後就能轉正職，」宮司臉上恢復和藹笑容，不疾不徐「而且還能擁有新的能力。」   
\--  
與辰巳離開春日大社時已經夜半，兩人走在寧靜的奈良街道，若不是晚風吹徐樹葉晃動，還以為時間靜止。

「辰巳、」像知道堂本光一開口想說什麼，辰巳一把抓住他手腕，往旁邊的牆奔去，下一秒兩人已經回到堂本光一之前居住的房裡。

「這能力真方便啊…」不管發生幾次都令堂本光一敬佩，他到現在還無法自由自在的穿梭物體間，只能隱形現形跟短距離加速。

「前輩，現在我要跟你說的事情你要記住，」跟以往氛圍不太相同，辰巳的表情專注慎重。

「好…」

「這間房子有設結界，除了你跟我們，其他神靈是進不來的。」

「如果你覺得有什麼異狀或是感受到威脅，最好的方式就是回到這屋裡，我們感應到會趕來。」

「那六本木的公寓？」

「那邊現在就是正常的住所，沒有特別的結界。」

「喔…不過剛才你怎麼突然拉著我就衝回來？」

「光一前輩，我們離開宮司那裡後就被盯上了。」

「哈？！那怎麼辦！」凡事處變不驚的堂本光一有些緊張，以前活著看不見隱世的神靈還沒那麼害怕，就是尊重祂們的存在，但當自己也成為一部分後，就有些擔心了。

「這就是我要跟你說的，神靈的波動跟現世的人們有些不同，首先是溫度差，遊蕩的鬼魂邪魅溫度偏低，神靈則溫度較高。再來是波長，現世的人類波長通常穩定，神靈等則波長易浮動。」

「你說的這些不都要近距離才能感知嗎…」堂本光一皺眉，不然乾脆放棄轉正職好了，但能新增能力又很誘人。

「不都有體質敏感的人會上節目談體驗嗎～就是磁場改變或是突然周邊溫度驟降等等，通常這狀況發生時還是有些距離，說白點就是預告。」

「你是說神靈還是鬼魂出現前會預告？」陷入深思中，回想過去有沒有類似的經驗。

「我是用白話的方式解說啦！」辰巳有些崩潰，為什麼光一前輩要在這奇怪的點上跟自己糾結。

「總之當感知到周邊磁場波長跟溫度有變化時，就要代表有狀況要發生了，得提高警覺，不該在外面提起的千萬不能說，隔牆有耳。」

「照你這樣說，這次的任務我要怎麼完成？」雙手環胸，堂本光一腦袋轉很快，如果自己能感知到對方，是不是代表對方也能感知道自己。

「前輩現在有個能力是短距離加速對吧，」辰巳笑瞇瞇的看著堂本光一，看的他心理發寒「這可是高等能力，基本上遊蕩在現世的鬼魂或是派遣的神靈是無法有這項能力的。」 

如果照鏡子可能會看見堂本光一滿臉狐疑跟震驚，原來短距離加速是高級技能！

「還有當時你出隱世時被賜予的禮物，」

想到這些日子打聽來的新消息，4U剛開始有些質疑，經過驗證後他們已經能確定消息無誤，但他們打算慢慢告訴堂本光一，畢竟一開始就說完就太無趣了，存在世上這麼久的時間，他們想增添些樂趣。

「光一前輩，當你處於情緒穩定的狀況下，最接近現世的人們；反之，情緒起伏則接近神靈。」

屋外傳來一道雷聲，閃電劃過黑夜將照亮辰巳平靜的臉與堂本光一詫異的神情，不久即將下起雨，宣告櫻花季結束。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

雨在即將破曉之時落下，雷聲在厚重雲層裡悶響，清晨的街道上櫻花散落滿地，混在稀泥裡任由風吹雨打看上去令人愛憐。

「菸少抽點光一前輩，味道會沾附上的。」

已經習慣4U在身邊來去自如，在辰巳回去後的第三天，換松崎出現了，還擅自用了浴室洗了個澡才出現。

「抽菸也不是一天兩天的事了…早就沾附上了吧。」面前光點一亮一滅，仰頭吐氣時零碎的瀏海刺進了雙眼，用手撥弄並思考是否該剪髮。

「對了松崎，以前我喜歡用線香嗎？」

用浴巾擦著濕髮的松崎愣住，隨即裝沒事般繼續擦頭假裝沒聽見。

「不用的，對吧…」將菸捻熄，松崎那一愣堂本光一看得真真切切。

其實不用問也知道的，如果味道會沾附，那得花多長的時間；既然日式庭院裡還能聞到線香的味道，可見得待在那邊多久。

「光一前輩，先不說這個，關於增井夫人的任務、」

「下午去增井府上看看吧，既然增井老爺都說夢見了，就代表增井夫人可能在附近。」

「這麼說也有道理～畢竟增井夫人應該不會入夢的方式。」松崎點了點頭同意堂本光一的作戰計畫。

「入夢的方式？」聽到了有興趣的關鍵字。

「嘛～這個也是高級技能，光一前輩先轉正職再說吧！」

不給堂本光一繼續發問的機會，松崎快速溜回浴室將頭髮吹乾，將無法反駁的堂本光一留在客廳。  
\--  
「請問您就是增井夫人嗎？」

原本以為任務會很難，事前還跟松崎討論了幾個方案，像是遇到對方不願妥協或是要使用技能逃脫等，邊吃中餐邊沙盤推演，沒想到根本完全用不上。

「是的，我是。」站在雨中卻沒有淋濕，一襲淡色長洋裝配上簡單的編髮，增井夫人看上去如年輕時般美貌動人。

「嗯…那、那個，」

「您是要帶我回隱世的嗎？」

溫和打斷堂本光一還沒想好的台詞，增井夫人淺淺一笑，眼神流露悲傷。

「是、是的，能請增井夫人配合嗎。」

早知道就在家先想好帥氣的台詞，戲劇不都是這樣演的嗎？說完關鍵台詞像是『真相只有一個』或是『賭上爺爺的名義』，然後帥氣的把人帶走。

「跟您走之前，能夠再等一下嗎？我想再看看他最後一眼。」望著深鎖的大門，增井夫人說出祈求。

「今天下大雨，增井老爺應該是不會出門的。」松崎深呼吸後將現實說出。

商店街的人都知道，增井老爺的身體越來越不好，尤其膝蓋，只要天冷或是潮濕都不會出門的。

「但今天是櫻花季的第一場雨…」增井夫人慢悠悠的說，語氣卻也不再肯定「他一定會出門的…」 

見增井夫人有所堅持，堂本光一看了下時間還充足，便答應再等一個小時。松崎跟堂本光一各撐一把傘站在雨中陪著增井夫人，三人沉默聽著雨聲，直到商店街整點響起音樂聲。

「我們走吧。」開口的是增井夫人。

「好，增井夫人不好意思了。」松崎上前靠近增井夫人，堂本光一被他背影檔住看不清楚松崎做了什麼，只見增井夫人站進傘下跟著松崎的腳步。

吭噹－

增井家的鐵門鎖發出碰撞聲，增井夫人腳步停滯，等到松崎回過神發現時增井夫人已經站在雨中、優雅的長髮淋濕披散在胸前，淺色長洋裝也不再飄逸。

「爸爸！您在做什麼啊！」

出來的是增井老爺，穿著居家服沒有撐傘跑了出來，看樣子是連鞋子都來不及穿的就跑了出來。

「我看到了…我真的看到了！」增井老爺對著空無一人的門前左右張望，不停重複著同個字句。

「美智子…是美智子啊！」

「爸...媽都過世好多年了...怎麼可能...」

「我看到了…我真的看到了！是美智子！她淋著雨，跟我們初見那天一樣！」

「好了爸，您是思念過度了，我們快點進去吧，不然您會感冒的。」

即使再不情願增井老爺還是被孩子們帶進屋裡，門鎖再次碰撞出聲，鎖上。

「走吧。」

站在松崎與增井夫人前方的堂本光一等增井家的人都離開後才開口，轉身見全身濕淋淋的增井夫人被松崎緊緊抓著手、原本美麗動人的面貌凋零，淚流滿面。  
\--  
壓送增井夫人回隱世的路上沒人開口說話，在黃昏車站等候列車到來時，外貌已經完全變成年老模樣的增井夫人才緩緩開口。

「紳也跟我是在櫻花季的第一場雨認識的，突如其來的雨害我洋裝都淋濕了，」

增井夫人年邁的臉上露出回憶神情。

「偏偏一路從大社表參道出來都沒什麼可以遮蔽的地方，當我試著穿越道路時，一輛計程車停了下來，紳也就從車裡走了出來，撐著傘走到我身邊，」

眼尾的紋路因笑意而緊靠著，勾勒出幸福的模樣。

「他問了我要去的地方，便一路替我撐傘送我到那裡，明明是不認識的人，但他就是好心腸，這點從來沒改過…」

「後來我跟他要了聯繫方式，剛開始他還不願意給，」說到這裡增井夫人臉上浮現紅暈。

「沒想到後來在朋友介紹的場合下認識了，這就是緣分吧。」

夕陽下，堂本光一從年老的增井夫人臉上找到了剛開始在雨中看見的少女模樣。

「給您們添麻煩了，真的很抱歉，也替我向宮司說聲抱歉。」

列車進站，車門開啟，車上下來兩位看不清面容的人，扶著增井夫人搭上車。站在車廂裡的增井夫人向松崎跟堂本光一深深鞠躬道歉。

「謝謝兩位，這邊接下來就交給我們了。」

「嗯啊，不客氣。」堂本光一不覺得自己有做了什麼，事情就這樣結束了？還有些恍惚。

「對了，增井夫人，您記憶是…」

月台響起了列車準備出發的鈴聲，松崎的聲音就這麼被淹沒。

「堂本…」增井夫人像是知道松崎想問什麼，但鈴聲將兩人的聲音淹沒，勉強只能聽見幾個字。

「櫻花…堂本…香味…」

鈴聲停止，在列車門關上的那一秒清楚聽見增井夫人說了句：「奈良町後面的堂本…」

堂本光一臉色有些異狀，他記得奈良町後面過去也有一家堂本，是自己去年接觸過的。

「光一前輩，您在想什麼？」對著開走的列車揮揮手，松崎為了沒能打聽到有用的情報感到可惜，早知道就在增井夫人回憶時打斷她就好了。

「剛才增井夫人說了什麼，奈良町後面的堂本…」

「嗯，還有櫻花啊～香味～」邁開腳步往回程走，在車站松崎沒辦法使出穿越的技能，只能用腳走離開車站後再打算。

「櫻花香味？」跟在松崎身後的堂本光一試圖將得到的線索拼湊，但情報太少，實在想不出關聯。

「嘛，櫻花季到處都是櫻花香味啊，不然能有什麼香味？」

帶路的松崎走到一半突然停下，對著站在眼前身高190cm的男子畢恭畢敬行禮。

「大人。」  
\--  
「嘶───」扶著疼痛的後腦杓，堂本光一側過身後慢慢從床上爬起。

回想在車站遇見的男子跟自己初次回到現世時是同一位，正當堂本光一要開口詢問時，那男子又率先開口問自己

『堂本光一，你有想要什麼能力嗎？』

等等，現在是完成任務以後出現的NPC嗎？能力是可以自由挑選的嗎？

『喂！不說我就隨便給啦！』高大的男子有些不耐煩，大手一伸就要──

『等等等等一下！』堂本光一趕緊出聲『能力是可以自由選的嗎？』 

『當然，』見堂本光一開口，男子停下動作露出笑容『不行。』 

『那問我幹嘛！』聽見回答堂本光一身體斜一邊作勢要摔倒，松崎站在旁邊忍不住笑出聲，心想這不是昭和的綜藝梗嘛～

『你不是很想要像松崎他們那樣來去自如的穿梭能力嗎？』

『可以嗎？』說到這個能力堂本光一又雙眼發亮。

『可以啊，就給你這個能力了。』語畢男子往堂本光一頭拍去，力氣之大使他整個人站不穩往地上倒，眼前一黑就暈了過去。

『大人！您出手太用力啦！』意識消失前，堂本光一只聽見松崎的驚呼，想著等醒來後再好好詢問松崎後便暈了過去。

發現自己回到奈良家中後堂本光一鬆了口氣，床鋪旁的櫃子上擺著一杯開水，應該是松崎替自己倒的吧。也不知道新能力有沒有獲得，以及該怎麼使用…

「啊～真的好痛啊...」揉著發疼的後腦杓，堂本光一哀嚎著。

邊回想著發生的事情，堂本光一邊往一樓走去，除了頭痛外也有些餓了，走下樓梯經過走廊，看見空地上靜靜躺著幾片櫻花瓣。

「櫻花…」回字型房屋裡的空地上面沒有加蓋屋頂，下雨也是會淋濕空地、楓葉跟櫻花也曾經很小機率飄入過，但現在堂本光一想的並不是它怎麼飄入的，而是增井夫人在車站說的那番話。

「櫻花、香味、」邊低喃邊在走廊上踱步，但頭痛使堂本光一走路有些不穩，只能伸出手扶著牆壁「奈良町後方的堂本、」 

「啊！」

手觸碰到牆壁的瞬間眼前景色突然變換。

堂本光一此時穿著居家服站在奈良傳奇家族的宅邸前，門牌寫著【堂本】。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

站在宅邸前的堂本光一傻住了，立刻摸著旁邊的牆壁試圖原路返回，在試了十幾分鐘後宣告失敗。

最後因赤腳踩在溼答答的地上令堂本光一內心越來越不舒服，左思右想決定趁著天剛亮，快速移動回家。  
\--  
「所以光一前輩您已經會穿梭了？」福田聽完堂本光一早上驚奇之旅後給了平淡的回應。

「嘛、看起來是這樣沒錯…」坐在座墊上腳掌對腳掌貼著，手放在腳邊、膝蓋像蝴蝶飛舞般上下晃動著。

「可是穿梭的時候是不是要唸什麼咒語？還是要做什麼動作？」

「哈？光一前輩，您是不是電視看太多了！」

福田看著堂本光一對著空氣比劃，實在不忍心阻止，但再這樣比劃下去召喚出式神怎麼辦？不，不會召喚出式神的，福田隨即內心吐槽自己。

「那你們平常都怎麼穿梭的，難道是…加速！」

「前輩等等！」

靈光乍現就要往牆加速衝撞的堂本光一被福田眼明手快抓住，差一公分那挺拔的鼻樑就要砸在牆上了，福田嚇的滿身冷汗。

「光一前輩！您臉差點直接撞牆上了！」把人抓回位置上坐好，福田也在堂本光一正對面坐下。

「我們平常都是想著要去的地方就能穿梭的，但我們也不清楚您是不是也能這樣，可能需要您多加練習？」 

「啊～我早上剛好想到奈良町後面的堂本家，然後頭痛的我摸了下牆壁，下一秒眼前場景就是堂本家門口了！」

回想起早上發生的事情，堂本光一還有些驚慌，畢竟穿著居家服在大清早突然出現在大宅院前，任誰看到都會覺得是不審者吧。

「嗯，通常我們也是需要媒介，例如牆壁或門等。」聽完堂本光一的描述，福田點了點頭。

「那穿梭到另個場所，憑空出現不會嚇到人嗎？」

「...」這是什麼問題，福田臉有些垮下「光一前輩，您會隱身啊...」 

「啊～對對對～」拍了下手，堂本光一害羞的露出許久未見的微笑。

「還有件事情，既然轉正職了，記得去宮司那邊看看。」福田這次來也是為了傳遞消息。

「難道還有任務啊？」突然覺得日子有趣多了，宅男慣了的堂本光一也被漫長等待的日子所苦惱。而且現在好像跟遊戲世界般，可以領任務、解鎖技能，日子好像有了點目標跟盼望。

「有，」有你意想不到的任務「那前輩我先走了，記得找時間去拜訪宮司喔。」 說完福田便穿牆離去，因為他還有其他事情得完成。

堂本光一則沉浸在有事做的快樂裡，以及想著怎麼運用新技能。  
\--  
「這是最後一個了呢。」

暗夜小巷裡，一抹幽魂被逼近了盡頭，福田冷著臉靠近三兩下就抓住還想反抗的幽魂。

『放開我！放開我！』

「不可能。」

『不然我告訴你，為什麼前世記憶突然回來？』

「那我可以讓你走得輕鬆點。」  
停下腳步，對著幽魂燦爛的笑。

福田熟門熟路的來到沉睡的奈良町裡唯一還點著燈的屋前，在門上特定的木板上敲了幾聲。

門緩緩打開，昏黃的燈光下可看見屋內坐著人，接過被封印的幽魂後便將福田送出屋外，門又關上。  
\--

坐在日式庭院裡的堂本光一躺在椅子上，望著星空閃爍不禁低語

「現在我們看到的星光啊，都是幾百年前散發的光芒喔…」

「雖然現在看得到星星，但其實那顆星星可能已經不在了...」

已經有多久沒有感受到起伏的情緒，明明只是闡述天文事實的句子，怎麼臉頰上有點溫熱。  
細碎瀏海是該剪了，不然刺的眼睛痛還流淚，任由晚風吹乾淚痕，堂本光一手掌蓋住雙眼，試圖緩解不明的情緒波動。

「欸？」

手臂上傳來十分輕微的溫柔觸感，堂本光一立刻挪開手、瞪大眼睛張望，除了自己外日式庭院並無他人，正當感到疑惑時低下頭發現衣服上靜靜躺著幾片櫻花瓣，不該在結界裡出現的櫻花瓣。

【能有其他方式或我以外的人進入日式庭院嗎？】

拿出手機迅速敲打文字，把疑問丟到群組裡，等著4U回覆。

在得到回覆前，堂本光一撚起一片櫻花瓣，輕輕放到鼻尖前嗅聞…  
\--  
「光一前輩來訊息了。」

其他三人正在屋裡等著福田回來，這次的小任務不需要四人一起出發，所以他們靠抽籤決定由福田出馬。

「啊…果然是這個問題呢～」

「可是剛前輩還沒出現不是嗎？那就不會有第二個人能進入了。」

「但結界說不定有漏洞？」

「細心如剛前輩，怎麼可能會有漏洞。」

正當三人你一言我一語爭辯著，福田回來了。

「怎麼這麼慢。」

「那個幽魂說了，關於恢復記憶的部分。」

搶過辰巳手上的飲料，福田仰頭灌了灌，像是要補足能量般。

「嗯…」其餘三人面面相覷，等著福田繼續往下說。

「就跟增井夫人和其他幾個幽魂說的一樣，」福田抹了把疲憊的臉後又恢復精神繼續說：

「都是在櫻花季的某天早上經過了堂本府邸前。」

看來資訊都是一致的，果然跟剛前輩出生有關聯。

「這件事情你們覺得宮司知道嗎？」

「肯定知道。」

大家目光鎖定這陣子很少發言的越岡，彷彿能從他這裡知道更多他們還不知道的訊息。

「別這麼看我，去年我去找宮司傳遞信息時，正巧看見宮司遞給洋子夫人一枚御守。」

「御守？」

「嗯，還交代洋子夫人回宅邸前御守都不能離身。」

「那…這跟記憶恢復的事件有什麼關係？」

「我猜，那枚御守是關鍵，不然怎麼會剛前輩才被帶回宅邸，就發生這一連串的事情，以前從來沒發生過。」越岡說完自己的看法後便不再說話，其他三人也陷入沉思中。  
不約而同想著：如果正如越岡所說，那這枚御守是不是也能幫助堂本光一恢復記憶呢？

「好吧，現在討論下該怎麼回光一前輩訊息吧。」四人又重新聚在一起討論，最後決定發給堂本光一簡單明瞭的內容。

【沒有，不行。】

看著手機螢幕亮起，讀完訊息的堂本光一將目光移回櫻花瓣上。

除了櫻花的香味外，似乎還有其他香氣。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

連續幾天只要閉起眼睛都會出現浩瀚星空的畫面。

在隱世的人也需要睡眠，但並不重視睡眠，而且睡眠中也不會產生夢，因為他們是活在夢以外的世界的人，活在真正的現實中。

堂本光一沒事就練習怎麼穿梭，目前掌握的部分有：可以穿梭到去過的地方、記憶中存在的地方。

但這都無法解釋為什麼那天早上會出現在『堂本』家。

「光一前輩，您準備好出發了嗎？」

穿著一身正式西裝的越岡從大門走進來，比起其他人從牆或櫥櫃出現，越岡算是出場方式較普通的。

「嗯，可以出發了。」

今天奈良微雨，距離上次任務結束已經是半年後了，撐著傘的五人來到春日大社，準備去見新任的宮司。  
\--  
「您就是堂本光一先生吧。」新任的宮司看上去年紀不大，濃眉大眼配上高挺的鼻梁，肯定是在路上常被人多看幾眼的長相。

「是。」雖然是第一次見面，可是堂本光一莫名的不太喜歡他。

「以後還請多多指教。」

看來新任的宮司也不是很喜歡眼前的堂本光一，沒有多做寒喧或添茶，該做的禮數做到後便依有事先離開。

「那個...光一前輩…」留在原位的人有些尷尬，4U面面相覷後決定打破沉默，推出越岡。

「其實新任的宮司人也蠻好的…」

「您可以表情緩和些～」

「緊握的手指可以放鬆…嗎？」

堂本光一放下握緊的茶杯，雙手交握反折了下手指，左右晃動有些僵硬的脖頸後清了清嗓子：「我怎麼了嗎？」 

「沒...沒怎麼了...」越岡低下頭小聲嘟囔「不就生前也不喜歡他而已…」

「你說什麼？」手指關節折的喀咑作響，沒有聽很清楚越岡說的話。

「沒、沒什麼！」其他人趕緊出聲打圓場，越岡拿起茶杯就是猛灌。

「啊、你們還沒走啊。」新任的宮司又折了回來，看見還待在原位的五個人，有些小意外。

「正要走。」堂本光一站起身順了順西裝褲，打量了下宮司，嗯，沒有比自己高。

「剛好有個小任務需要協助，不知道你們誰有空？」

「我很忙！」4U異口同聲，宮司跟堂本光一都被他們四人嚇了一跳，這下宮司只能把目光放在堂本光一上了。

「我、我打算回東京了。」有些心虛的避開眼神接觸，堂本光一假裝看起屋內陳設。

「現在回嗎？」

「現在也可以回、」

「喔，那代表也可以現在不回，」從袖口裡抽出張紙，上面有著地址跟地圖，塞給堂本光一後宮司沒好氣的繼續說：「知道奈良地方上有名的堂本家族吧？」 

「知、知道。」拿起茶杯想喝口水順順嗓子，張口的同時才發現已經空了，堂本光一有些尷尬的將茶杯放下，依舊閉著宮司的目光。

4U四人簡直要抱在一起，八顆眼睛緊緊盯著新任的宮司跟堂本光一，一副看戲的樣子。

「堂本家的小兒子出生也半年了，最近好像有些鬼魅魍魎接近，夜不能安寢，洋子夫人已經來過幾次了，也沒什麼改善，」說到這邊又從袖口取出幾張符咒，塞到堂本光一手上「你就帶著這些去堂本家住一陣子，自然會好轉。」 

「哈？！」

「這個任務呢，沒有獎勵。」看著堂本光一吃驚的神情，宮司莫名心情有些好轉，立即宣布讓他心情更好的消息。

「哈───？！」沒有獎勵！

「等等，我可不會當保母！」

「沒人說你是去做保母啊～」宮司冷峻的臉上露出和藹的笑容，這個笑容莫名點起堂本光一內心的怒火「你又不用餵奶或照顧小孩生活起居。」 

「那我去幹嘛？」莫名其妙，嬰兒晚上睡不著跟他有什麼關係，還牽扯到鬼魅魍魎去。

「唉…光一先生，您要知道，我們這行跟您們這行都很辛苦，」拍了拍堂本光一的肩膀，兩方都覺得有些不舒服，一個收手拿出手巾擦拭、一個伸手彈了彈被觸碰過的肩膀

「雖然是商業機密。即使不是真的有鬼魅魍魎，但人家都這麼認為了，就得有人去負責解決嘛！」

「所以我得去『制服』那些鬼魅魍魎囉？」

「對對對～但也不用做什麼，就帶著符咒去住一陣子就好。」見堂本光一終於開竅了，宮司感到欣慰，點了點頭。

「好，可是沒有獎勵這件事、」

「光一先生，洋子夫人有說了，住在他們那邊的食衣住行都由他們支付，」宮司說得好像是天大的待遇般，這些完全提不起堂本光一半點興趣，只能冷著臉看他還能說出什麼

「而且他們小兒子很可愛。」

「喔，所以他們的小兒子是我的獎勵嗎？」

「嘶───」

兩人轉頭看見一直窩在屋裡角落的4U正抱團在一起，互相摀緊彼此的嘴，八顆眼睛瞪得大大的，盯著堂本光一令他發寒。

「光一先生，我們做事情不要老是想著有回饋或是獎勵，太世俗了。」宮司把話接了回來，試圖開導堂本光一。

「可是我現在也只有一樣技能，要什麼時候才能升等跟獲得新的技能啊？」

堂本光一情緒低迷，自從獲得新能力後就迫不及待想要繼續接任務升等，沒想到原本的宮司告訴他們之後會有新的宮司，等待的半年間跟最開始一樣，餵鹿打打零工。好不容易接到新任宮司上任要見他們的消息，卻沒想到是這樣的。

「您已經升等啦！」宮司拍了下手，語氣輕快「您之前還是打工的身分，現在已經是正職囉！」 

「什麼意思？」

「您跟他們四位是一樣的啊，算是小神明了。」

「不過我們四個在職比較久，資歷閱歷比較深，經驗值比較高所以看起來比較厲害。」四人胸有成竹的說著，好歹他們在隱世混了這麼久也不是假的。

「那我算什麼小神明？」堂本光一有些無奈，感覺新任的宮司有些輕率。

「嗯...回頭我想想再告訴你。」眉頭深鎖狀，又豁然開朗「這就當作您完成這次任務的獎勵吧！」 

「哈？！」

「獎勵就是，給您一個職位頭銜。」

堂本光一無語，看著宮司很滿意這個說法的臉，很想揍他一頓，喔不，不能動手，那至少可以跟他比一場扳手腕吧。

「好，我知道了，」也只能接受安排「那我是用什麼身分過去以及待多久？」   
\--  
「洋子夫人，小少爺夜不能安寢的原因您也已經從宮司那邊知曉，」堂本光一站在諾大宅邸玄關前，面無表情對著略顯吃驚的洋子夫人背誦著宮司對自己說的那段話

「需要一位跟小少爺同生肖的男性與小少爺度過今年即可化解。」

該死，竟然要一起度過這麼久，堂本光一當下差點沒抓起宮司的領口，想到自己平靜安穩的日子要被出生沒多久的嬰兒打亂，還得住進一般人家裡...

「是...沒想到宮司找到的人竟然是您啊～」

洋子夫人臉露笑容，起初看見堂本光一到訪有些驚訝，後來聽到堂本光一說是受宮司所託更是驚喜，沒想到當初救了她們母子倆的人，竟然也是能替小兒子度過這劫的人。

「如果不嫌棄，平時上課就請宅邸的司機送您過去吧！」

「哈？不、不用麻煩，我研究生事情不多...搭車過去就可以了。」跟在洋子夫人與管家身後，堂本光一沒有聽清楚洋子夫人說什麼，卻被最後一句嚇到。

「嗯...可是宮司說您在京都大學上課，這距離很遠啊...」聽到堂本光一拒絕自己的好意，洋子夫人有些不好意思，想了想又開朗的說「不然這樣吧，宅邸有幾輛車都空閒著，晚點讓管家帶您去看看，您就挑一台開去上學吧！」 

「那先謝謝您好意了...」堂本光一內心暗自扳贏宮司幾百次手腕，這麼重要的細節竟然沒有先說，原來自己是學生設定，還在京都大學！

「不客氣，是我們需要您的幫助，如果您有任何不適應或是需求請隨時告訴我們管家喔～」洋子夫人臉上始終掛著微笑，但從眼下的烏青可以看出睡眠不足，肢體動作比一般婦人還要緩慢，應該是長期疲憊與不調。

「您先整理整理，待會再到餐廳一起用午餐吧！對了有什麼不吃的話可以跟管家說，我們準時十二點開飯。」

留下堂本光一與管家在客房前，洋子夫人看了看時間差不多是兒子要睡醒的時間了，趕緊快步回房。

「管家您好、」

「光一先生，您也可以叫我鈴木沒關係。」

「喔、好的，鈴木先生，」氣氛有些彆扭，深呼吸後還是決定先說出比較不會造成彼此困擾「那個我不太吃茄子與紅豆，以及甜的東西。」 

「好的，我會吩咐廚房注意不要添加的，如果還有其他需求再告訴我。」依然站在客房門口等候差遣的模樣。

「我、我覺得房間不錯，您忙吧！」接過管家手上的行李，堂本光一有些侷促，趕緊走進客房裡假裝環顧，再給出心得。

「好的，若您找不到我，一般我都會在庭院裡修剪樹木，有什麼問題都請隨時告訴我。」鞠躬後管家才離開。

堂本光一窩在房間裡把行李打開，裡面只有全黑的運動服跟全套西裝，以及自己現在穿著白上衣跟牛仔褲。他坐在椅子上雙手摀住臉龐揉啊揉，覺得頭疼。  
\--  
「哇───」

還在二樓樓梯口就聽見淒厲的嬰兒哭泣聲，堂本光一眉頭緊蹙，太陽穴感覺隨著哭聲抽動，但更讓他不解的是，這哭聲令他內心有些糾結難過。

「不哭不哭喔～小剛不哭喔～」

走下樓見到洋子夫人抱著小嬰兒在客廳來回走動著，語氣耐心十足哄騙著，但臉上卻顯疲憊，與之前初次見到的模樣相去甚遠。

「洋子夫人，」叫喚了幾聲都被嬰兒哭聲蓋過，堂本光一走近身側使洋子夫人看到他後才繼續說：「不如換我抱抱小少爺吧。」 

「這...」想起小兒子除了自己以外鮮少能被外人抱，只要被生人抱便會哭得更加淒厲難過，但又想到眼前的堂本光一是宮司推薦可以解決困境的人，洋子夫人看了眼懷中繼續哭泣的小兒子，決定讓堂本光一試試。

「這樣...您的手這樣扶著他的頭、對...對...」將哭鬧的嬰兒小心翼翼放到堂本光一懷裡，教導著他該如何正確抱嬰兒。

「他、好軟...」接過手的堂本光一有些緊張，肢體顯得僵硬，手臂被洋子夫人矯正姿勢後，嬰兒終於穩穩的抱在懷裡。

「啊！小剛不哭了！」洋子夫人有些吃驚的看著眼前這一幕，伸出一隻手摀住嘴唇，不敢相信。

小兒子濕潤的圓眼巴眨巴眨的盯著抱著他的堂本光一看，可愛的三角小嘴不再發出淒厲的哭聲，一張一合的好不可愛，雙手握著小拳頭揮啊揮。

堂本光一也很驚訝，畢竟記憶中自己沒帶過孩子的經驗，這麼小的身軀又這麼軟，深怕傷害到他連氣都不敢大口呼。抱著停止哭泣的嬰兒，堂本光一仔細端詳靠在他懷中的小圓臉，露出連他自己都不知道多少年沒出現過的笑容。

正當洋子夫人想要拿出口袋裡的手機將眼前這幕和諧畫面拍下時

啪搭－

哇────────────────

堂本光一臉側向右邊。

雖然小嬰兒沒有什麼力氣，但那瞬間堂本光一發誓，他的左臉頰好痛。

那小小的拳頭緩緩張開，拍在他左臉頰上，以及那濕潤的圓眼充滿怒氣？

堂本光一茫然定格在原位，連洋子夫人到著歉趕緊把又爆哭的嬰兒從懷裡抱走都沒有感覺。

他，被才見面的嬰兒打了一巴掌，且滿心覺得委屈。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

自從上次抱過小少爺被打一巴掌外加哭得更加淒慘後，堂本光一不敢再輕易嘗試接近小嬰兒，遠遠聽到哭聲便趕快繞路或是躲起來。

這件事情被4U知道後難得沒有被狠狠嘲笑，他們四人滿臉理解的神情，輪流拍了拍堂本光一的肩頭表示安慰。

「我發誓，當時臉頰真的很痛！」喝著第二支紅酒的堂本光一臉頰緋紅，嘟著小嘴皺著眉頭埋怨著，好像被欺負般。

「他為什麼要打我…很疼耶…」

沒人敢吱聲，清脆的酒杯碰撞聲不時響起，今天是堂本光一執行任務滿一個月，他跟堂本家請了個假說學校有研究要做，可能無法回家，轉頭就邀了4U出來喝酒訴苦。

「光一前輩，您少喝點。」福田攔住堂本光一又要一口乾掉的高腳杯，換上烏龍茶。

「你別管我，讓我喝！」趁著有些醉意就任性，堂本光一抓著酒杯跟福田僵持不下。

「對了前輩，堂本家的小少爺看起來如何？上次宮司說他很可愛啊～」松崎像是對堂本家的小少爺很有興趣般發問，卻使堂本光一打了個冷顫。

「唔───」

放開抓著酒杯的手，堂本光一換了個姿勢窩到角落，食指抵在嘟著的雙唇間有些欲言又止，過了好一陣子才緩緩開口

「很像大福。」

「哈？！」

「嗯，臉圓圓的、白白嫩嫩，而且整個身體好軟，根本是沒有骨頭吧！」回想起那天抱在懷裡的觸感，堂本光一臉上表情柔和了些，雙手做出抱小孩的姿勢。

「他這麼小耶！」雙手比劃著小嬰兒的大小。

「原本一直嚎啕大哭，白嫩的圓臉都被哭紅了，」流露出有些不捨的神情。

「然後我抱的時候突然不哭了，他的眼睛好大好圓，濕漉漉的，好像…」

「好像？」4U期盼著堂本光一說出什麼優美的形容詞。

「啊！好像若草山上的小鹿！」

堂本光一拍了下膝蓋，那雙眼睛跟每次貪吃向自己討食的小鹿一模一樣，圓圓的濕濕的還很純淨。

「還有呢？」4U不死心的追問。

「嗯…」

堂本光一低下頭發出悶哼聲，努力回想抱著的小嬰兒還有什麼可以形容的。

「停止哭泣時很像小三角形的嘴，一張一合的很可愛，誰知道會發出尖銳刺耳又洪亮的哭泣聲…」堂本光一再次打了個冷顫，那哭聲使他耳膜痛了幾個小時。

「三角形的嘴？像富士山嗎？」

「欸～像！說不定長大後更像！」被辰巳的形容打中般，堂本光一拍手叫好。

「然後光一前輩就被打了一巴掌。」

「喂！」

好不容易幫助堂本光一恢復精神，又被越岡一句話打回角落，其他三個人紛紛揍了越岡一拳。

「嗯…被打了…」

堂本光一重新窩回角落，縮著身體滿臉委屈，到底為什麼要打他…好委屈啊…

見堂本光一睡著後，4U將御守偷偷拿出來端詳，四個人聚在一起悄悄討論著。

「我看關鍵不是御守。」

「但是前陣子發生的事情都說跟御守有關啊...」

「你有打開過嗎？」

「御守怎麼能打開！」

「不然該怎麼辦？御守放在光一前輩身邊一個月了，他也沒什麼反應。」

「會不會是用法錯誤？」

四個人拿著御守在堂本光一身上比劃了一陣子，最後精神頹靡放棄了。

「唉呀！反正他們遇見了，就算彼此不記得也沒關係吧！」

「說不定剛前輩記得呢～」

「怎麼可能...」

「怎麼不可能？」三人同時對福田發問。

「你聽過有誰喝了孟婆湯後還記得前輩子的事情嗎。」

沒人再多說些什麼，靜靜的把開啟的紅酒喝完，幫堂本光一收拾好後離開。  
\--  
「呵呵～呵呵呵～」

洋子夫人看著躺在床鋪上對著天花板發出鈴鐺般笑聲的堂本剛露出和藹的笑容。  
自從堂本光一來到家中後，堂本剛半夜不能安寢的狀況有比較舒緩，不過現在換成會對著天花板嗝嗝笑，像是有人逗著他玩般。

「洋子怎麼還沒睡？」堂本先生洗好澡出來，看見太太跟兒子都還沒睡，不免有些擔心。

「你兒子還不睡呢，看他笑得多開心啊～」時鐘已經指到十一點，再不哄堂本剛入睡不行了。

「我來哄吧！」

「你先睡吧，明天還得早起去公司開會不是？」

抱起兒子走到主臥室旁邊新弄好的房間，隔了一道門，但可以不打擾到堂本先生休息，洋子夫人抱著堂本剛走動著唱著兒子試圖哄他入睡。

『剛君，YOU該睡了，看看洋子每天晚上被YOU搞得多辛苦...』

跟在洋子夫人身旁走動著，一臉正經的告誡堂本剛。

「嗚……」

「唉呀～寶寶怎麼了？」

見懷中的兒子原本笑開花的小臉皺成一團，扁著嘴似乎要開始嚎啕大哭，洋子夫人有些著急。

『好好好，YOU別哭了別哭了！我再給YOU講個段子吧…』

唉，早知道堂本剛這麼棘手，他就不會偷偷跑來探望他了。

面對重新投胎成嬰兒的堂本剛，他也只能哄著寵著；人家都說嬰兒剛出世多少都有前世殘存的記憶，會隨著長大後淡忘。

沒想到堂本剛見到他來探望便哭著跟什麼似的，搞得他只好跑去堂本家長年信奉的春日大社找宮司求助。之前的宮司告訴他再忍一下，後來新上任的宮司找了個可以解決他困境的人來，沒想到才見面堂本剛就把人打了。  
後來只好每晚講一些好笑的段子逗著堂本剛，見他笑起來可愛的模樣，便默默延後回去上工的日期。

『好啦…我也不能待太久了，晚安了剛君。』

洋子夫人哄了一個多小時，終於在精疲力竭前把嬰兒哄睡了，小心翼翼放回嬰兒床內，心裡想著該不會是堂本光一不在，鬼魅魍魎又出現了吧！

這該怎麼辦呢…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

相安無事的來到了秋季，距離堂本光一脫離堂本家還有一個多月。  
這段期間除了偶爾出門幫宮司做些工作外，堂本光一開始閱讀起書籍，起因是他發現堂本家的書房裡有許多藏書，其中莎士比亞的作品令他深深著迷。  
洋子夫人得知堂本光一喜歡看這些書時有些驚訝，畢竟給人冷淡疏離的堂本光一竟然在看羅密歐與茱麗葉時默默流淚，原本要端咖啡進去給他喝的女傭嚇得趕緊關上書房門跑去跟洋子夫人說。

「光一君，這是我丈夫公司贊助舞台劇的公關票，如果你有空的話，看要不要找朋友一起去欣賞。」

「謝謝您。」

接過票券，堂本光一有些不好意思摸了摸臉，他想問洋子夫人卻又不知道該問什麼，於是只好收下。

兩張公關票使堂本光一猶豫不決，在這現世裡他沒什麼朋友，只好一一問4U有沒有人有空陪他去。

「欸～那天我有事…」

「啊…那周我得回隱世一趟…」

目光掃到剩下兩人臉上不用他們開口堂本光一就知道答案了。

「總之沒人有空。」語氣冷冷的，有些哀怨。

「不如問問看宮司如何？」

福田突然靈光一閃，覺得這是個不錯的提議。

「......」

顯然除了他以外沒有人認同這個提議，最後堂本光一還是硬著頭皮去問了。

「光一君，你要我陪你去看舞台劇？」

宮司放下手中的文件，波瀾不驚的望著堂本光一遞出的舞台劇票券。

「如果您有空要不要一起去，不是陪我去。」才說一句話就能來氣，堂本光一握著票券的手有些發抖，又加了句「我還是去找別、」

「好吧，那天我沒事，就陪光一君去吧。」宮司闔上文件，不給堂本光一反悔的機會「對了記得來載我。」 

說完抽走一張票券，伸出手示意送客。

堂本光一望著剩下的票券有些懊悔為什麼要聽信福田的提議來問宮司，但已經提出邀約且對方也答應了，唉…回去多喝幾杯好了。  
\--  
回到堂本宅邸時鈴木管家已經站在門口等他，神色有些焦急。

「鈴木管家怎麼了？」

「光一先生您回來了，是這樣的，夫人帶著大小姐去醫院了，」鈴木管家邊跟隨堂本光一走進宅邸，邊解釋現況，然而嬰兒的哭聲大到要堂本光一緊靠鈴木管家才能聽清楚「小少爺給保母或其他人抱都號哭不止，剛才撥打您電話不通，所以才站在門口等您回來。」 

「大小姐怎麼了？」

「長水痘發高燒，堂本先生已經在趕去醫院的路上，待會才回來。」

堂本光一皺眉，越走近屋內嬰兒哭喊的聲音越來越大聲，哭的他心慌。

「小少爺在哪裡？我去看看吧。」

「在客廳往餐廳的走廊上，保母正抱著他走動走動，停下來的話哭得更淒慘。」

堂本光一邁開步伐往哭聲來源走去，當他看見滿臉疲憊的保母與哭的滿臉通紅的嬰兒，內心有些不悅與心疼，趕緊接手將嬰兒抱了過來。

「好了好了～不哭了～吱呦我們不哭囉～」

將嬰兒抱在懷裡，堂本光一彷彿忘了上次被嬰兒打了一巴掌的事，努力哄起嬰兒來，不時嘟嘴發出咂嘴聲或是擠眉弄眼試圖逗他開心。

「哇───嗚……」

說也奇怪，起初還啕嚎大哭的嬰兒在堂本光一懷裡沒多久便剩下微小的吸氣聲，在看到堂本光一努力做出不像wink的wink後還發出鈴鐺般的笑聲。

「呵呵呵～～」

「吱呦你看！」

抱著嬰兒在走廊上做著不拿手的wink，逗的嬰兒笑呵呵。

管家與保母見狀都驚呆了，不一會想起其他該做的事情，趕緊各自準備去。

「光一先生，小少爺該喝奶了。」

保母遞上泡好的奶粉給堂本光一，堂本光一接過手後皺了下眉頭，覺得有些燙。

「保母，這溫度會不會太燙了點？」

「不會的，我是按照夫人交待的溫度去泡的。」

「好的我知道了，我待會餵他。」

保母將奶瓶放在客廳桌上，堂本光一又摸了摸奶瓶，隨後滴了幾滴在自己手背上覺得溫度還是有些燙，便擅自決定晚個幾分鐘再餵奶。

「噠───」

懷裡的小嬰兒也沒閒著，揮舞著手臂跟雙腿，望著堂本光一笑到流口水。

「唉唷，吱呦怎麼這麼會流口水…」

有些潔癖的堂本光一卻沒有發作，將堂本剛脖子上的圍兜兜轉了個圈，幫他擦去流下來的口水。

「噗───噗──」

「喂！別、別噴口水！！」

見堂本光一被口水噴得滿臉還無法閃躲，小嬰兒笑得眼睛都瞇了起來十分開心，發出的笑聲不時太用力還停頓了下，隨後又嗝嗝笑不停。

「你這傢伙！待會打你屁股！」

「嗚……」

「啊、沒有沒有，不會打你屁股的，別哭啊拜託了…」

見小嬰兒圓臉皺起像是要哭的樣子，堂本光一恨不得打自己一巴掌，好好的幹嘛說要打他屁股。

「好好好，我們來喝奶囉～」

圓滾滾的眼睛都快滴出淚水了，小嘴不停抽蓄著發出細微哭聲，堂本光一趕緊拿起桌上的奶瓶，二話不說塞進堂本剛的小嘴裡。

「對～好乖喔～吱呦好乖～」

也許是餓了，小嘴奮力吸著奶瓶中的奶，小手輕輕靠在奶瓶上，圓眼睜的大大的盯著堂本光一。

堂本光一看著小嬰兒喝著奶，臉色溫和許多，連他都不知道自己笑得有多溫柔，彷彿手上抱著他唯一的珍寶般。

「你的眼睛真好看…」晶亮的圓眸像是對這句話有反應般，朝著堂本光一眨了一下眼「是不是有人把星星偷放在你眼睛裡了啊…」

小嬰兒安靜的聽著堂本光一說話，認真的凝視著他，不時眨了眨眼。

「哇～喝完啦！吱呦怎麼這麼厲害！」

沒多久整瓶奶都被喝光，堂本光一抱起小嬰兒幫他拍嗝，還不忘要誇誇他。

「喝得多以後才會長的又高又壯啊～」

把小嬰兒頭放在自己左肩上，貼著胸膛幫他拍嗝，一股嬰兒才有的奶香味飄入堂本光一鼻腔裡，使他眷戀的多吸了幾口。

這舉動使小嬰兒發出尖叫聲，兩手亂揮舞身體亂扭動，似乎在抗議堂本光一偷聞他身上味道般。

「吱呦很小氣耶…我餵你喝奶還幫你拍背，讓我聞一下嘛～」

幸好客廳沒有其他人，幸好4U不在現場，不然看到堂本光一對著小嬰兒撒嬌的場景，應該沒人知道該做什麼反映。

「嗚……」

小嬰兒放棄反抗，乖順的趴在肩頭，用還沒長牙的小嘴含住，不一會堂本光一的肩膀就沾滿口水。

「嗝－」

這下可好了，現在還獲得了吐奶。

「唉…你真的讓人很不省心…」

只好抱著小嬰兒起身去找保母，堂本光一才要將小嬰兒交給保母去洗澡，立刻得到抓衣服跟尖叫的回饋，無奈下只好抱著小嬰兒跟著保母進浴室。

「光一先生，你的手要扶在剛少爺這邊…讓他靠在你前臂這…對對對…」

保母指導著堂本光一怎麼替小嬰兒洗澡，先用溫水洗臉跟頭髮，衣服留下單薄的內襯，然後用屁股沾沾盆子裡的水適應下，接著開始洗身體。

「哇…他好軟喔…」

邊幫小嬰兒洗澡堂本光一邊讚嘆，正面洗完還要洗背面，還不忘檢查脖頸肉比較多的夾縫跟屁股縫，當他仔細檢查屁股時，小嬰兒毫不給情面的用腳踢了踢水，噴著堂本光一上身濕。

「呵呵呵～光一先生，您可以跟小嬰兒玩一下水，這對嬰兒放鬆心情有幫助的。」保母在旁邊笑了，識相的走出浴室去幫小少爺準備乾淨的衣物換穿。

「唉、別再踢了，我得檢查是不是有洗乾淨啊！」

皺起眉頭嘟起嘴，堂本光一很無奈，但他就拿這小嬰兒沒轍，看他踢水踢的開心，不、感覺是他喜歡看到堂本光一被自己踢的水濺濕。

於是堂本光一也不甘示弱，將水小心翼翼的潑在小嬰兒胸前，果不其然引起小嬰兒發出嗝嗝笑聲。

「好了，我們洗很久囉，該擦乾穿衣服了。」

保母協助之後的換穿，小嬰兒意外的很乖巧沒在哭鬧，還安靜的躺在床上看著垂掛的音樂娃娃吊飾伸出小手抓啊抓。

趁這空檔堂本光一也趕緊去洗了個澡，渾身濕黏的，很不舒服。  
\--  
叩叩－

「啊，鈴木管家怎麼了？」

正當堂本光一洗好澡外加吃完飯正想躺在床上，房門被敲響了。

「不好意思打擾了，剛才堂本先生來電話說得留在醫院照顧夫人跟大小姐，所以能不能請光一先生照顧一下剛少爺呢？」

小嬰兒躺在鈴木管家懷裡，向著堂本光一伸出肥肥的兩雙手揮啊揮。

「這樣啊，沒問題，把他需要的用品給我吧。」

不用堂本光一交代，鈴木管家早就準備好所有用品，一併放入堂本光一房裡，隨後恭敬的鞠躬離開房間。

「好了小嬰兒我告訴你，今晚你得跟我睡了，希望我們可以和平共處。」

對著不知道能不能聽懂他說什麼的小嬰兒說著，然而小嬰兒嘴形嘟起像是在說喔般。

「咦？是什麼味道？」

才把嬰兒抱到床鋪上，堂本光一嗅覺靈敏的聞到一絲異味，他到處嗅啊嗅，在鼻子靠近小嬰兒屁股時驚慌失措了。

「啊───你、你該不會…」

小嬰兒一臉無辜，圓滾滾的眼睛看著堂本光一慌張神情，發出嗝嗝笑聲。

「啊啊！！！真的…拉臭臭…」

抱著必死的決心打開尿布，映入眼簾的是unko，堂本光一閉上雙眼深呼口氣，還是叫保母來好了。

「啊啊啊───別！！！堂本剛！！！」

「呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵────」

小嬰兒鈴鐺般的笑聲停不下來，揮舞著胖胖的小手跟踢著肥肥的小腿，好開心。

堂本光一不知道打開尿布後最好要擋一下，不然就會像現在這樣，被尿了一身。

而堂本剛這時還是小嬰兒，自然也不知道，長大後有些是得償還的。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

離開奈良前堂本光一完成了幾件事情。

跟小嬰兒能夠相安無事的相處，至少不會像一開始抱在懷裡就大哭且被揮舞的小小手腳打傷，換穿尿布手法熟練許多，最重要的是記得打開尿布時要稍稍遮擋一下才不會被灌溉，以及可以抱著堂本剛走到宅邸庭園幾分鐘欣賞風景。

洋子夫人原本希望堂本光一能繼續留下來，但堂本光一告訴她學校教授要他跟著去關東做研究，洋子夫人也只能表示如果有需要可以連絡她們堂本家。

再來就是跟宮司去看舞台劇。

那天堂本光一開著車去迎接宮司，整天忐忑不安，猜想宮司會不會穿著工作時的服裝，等到見到人堂本光一覺得自己真的想太多了。

「走吧。」

坐上副駕駛的宮司抓緊車窗上方的把手，眼睛直盯著前方只落下簡單的一句話。

穿著便服的宮司將有在健身的身材表露出來，寬厚的肩頸胸膛跟把衣袖撐起的手臂肌肉線條，堂本光一內心嘖嘖了幾聲，絕對不是忌妒，只要他堂本光一想，這些也是能練出來的。

幸好整個過程很平和的度過，不用太多交談也可以怡然自得的兩人，總之在送宮司回去後堂本光一趕緊拿出芳香劑噴灑副駕駛，這才舒心的呼了口氣。

最後是重溫幾個奈良景點，當堂本光一最後坐在若草山上吹著風眺望奈良跟餵養鹿時，4U出現告訴他也要跟著去東京。

「哈？！」

「光一前輩，我們也是為了你好。」福田先開口。

「你一個人在東京可能不太會照顧自己啊…」

「還有一些事務該轉交給你。」

「跟介紹幾個人給你認識一下。」

就這樣，過完年陪堂本一家去春日大社參拜完，隔兩天後堂本光一便到了東京六本木的家裡。

酒杯跟熄滅且覆蓋灰塵的蠟燭依舊靜置在陽台的方桌上，看得出來屋子的主人離開一段很長的時間了。

堂本光一啟動家中的掃地機器人跟拖地機器人清掃，陽台方桌上的物品則手動收拾，再把毛毯等物品收入家中丟到洗衣機裡，便躺在沙發上睡了一覺。  
\--  
堂本光一深陷在夢中不知所措。

「這是什麼地方…？」

旁邊的每個人形色匆忙往各自的目的地去，穿著像是統一製作的服裝，大家像是沒有看見他站在走廊中央，從他身邊川流而過。

「有沒有人…」

他伸手想攔下人詢問，卻沒有成功，這時從有些遙遠的地方傳來模糊卻整齊劃一的聲響，堂本光一感覺得出這些聲音大部分是女聲，她們的聲音帶著喜悅期待，聲聲呼喚著的對象是自己嗎？

「要走囉，扣醬。」

當右手的小指被輕輕碰觸到時，一股騷動的情感流入胸膛。

堂本光一知道這沒什麼好喜悅的，可是夢中的自己唇角似乎在憋笑。他側過頭想看清楚右手邊的人是誰，柔中帶剛的嗓音安撫了他所有不安，但他沒有看見那人是誰，他已經往另個方向走去，而夢中的他自動跟了上去，那觸手可及的身影太熟悉了，好像看了一生一世也不會膩、還想永遠看下去。

他們走到了一個定點，更靠近原本遙遠模糊的聲響，現在只隔著一道距離就能揭曉這巨大聲響是什麼。

然而率先響起的是右手邊的人輕透的嗓音，堂本光一有些詫異但更多的是隨之而來的豐沛感情，他像是突然抽離般，聽見夢中的自己接著唱了下去，眼前遮擋的物品在響起的音樂聲緩緩降下，除了照射的燈光外他看見黑暗處綴滿光亮隨著音樂擺動。

在確認原本遮擋前方的遮蔽物降落不動後，堂本光一率先邁出了步伐，這個時刻身體比大腦還快做出反應，隨著踏出的每一步，他想起了自己必須先走下樓梯的原因，因為他要守護的右邊之人。  
\--  
醒來時已經是半夜三更，最終還是沒有看見那人的長相，更糟糕的是，堂本光一完全記不得他是誰。

浴室裡從花灑落下的晶瑩水珠帶著熱氣，落在堂本光一臉上順著弧度滑落。泡在七彩浴缸裡看著半夜依舊閃爍的六本木夜景，草莓味的入浴劑香味飄盪，堂本光一不記得自己喜歡這麼甜的香味，但草莓，他的確是喜歡的。

走出浴室原本想要套上浴衣又作罷，就他一個人在何必遮掩雕塑的還不錯的身軀，站在等身鏡前反覆打量，的確是不用遮掩的好身材，忍不住給自己個讚。

新的一年，堂本光一將夢見的事情埋在心裡，連續幾天打起電動度過了。  
\--  
三年後的奈良。

「小剛走慢點，別急～」

洋子夫人牽著穿上和服和袴的堂本剛，畫面上像是堂本剛拉著洋子夫人，迫不及待要走完春日大社的階梯般，紅通通的小臉嘟著嘴喊著快點。

今天是日本的「七五三節」，許多家長帶著穿上傳統服飾的孩子來神社參加儀式，場面溫馨和樂。

「媽媽快點嘛～」

堂本剛轉過頭用軟軟的聲音撒嬌催促，早上還想賴床的他邊睡邊被打扮好，滿臉睡意濃厚的他被媽媽的一句話喚醒，媽媽說結束後有糖果可以吃！

「好好好，我們快點～」

堂本先生牽起堂本剛另一隻手，帶著他快步走上階梯，洋子夫人則在後頭微笑著和望美慢慢走。

慶典中堂本剛從父母那邊拿到一盒糖果，盒子印著鶴與龜還有松竹梅，打開盒子裡面是長條紅白兩色的千歲飴，堂本剛取出一條放入口中嚐起香甜的滋味。

「啊、站在宮司旁邊的是不是光一先生？」堂本先生突然指著前方問洋子。

「是啊…是光一先生呢～」

堂本先生牽著堂本剛的小手，帶著一家四口走到宮司和堂本光一附近，宮司則立刻發現了他們。

「堂本先生、夫人好，小剛都三歲了呢！」

親暱的摸了摸堂本剛的頭，只見堂本剛含著糖果瞇著眼微笑，沒有閃開宮司的手。

「好久不見，堂本先生、夫人，還有望美跟剛。」

堂本光一看著宮司伸手觸碰堂本剛的舉動有些吃味，什麼嘛，當時還是小嬰兒時也不見宮司對堂本剛上心，倒是他還幫忙把屎把尿過。

「不要！」

當堂本光一也試圖摸一把堂本剛的頭，被堂本剛快速閃過，原本就大的眼睛更是瞪著圓滾滾，可愛的三角小嘴離開糖果丟下一句不要便垂下閉上。

「小剛怎麼了，他是光一先生喔，在你小時候照顧過你啊～」

堂本先生蹲下靠在堂本剛身邊，摟著兒子溫和耐心的解釋。

「不記得了。」

堂本剛索性轉身抱住爸爸，繼續吃著糖。

「沒關係的，當時剛還是嬰兒自然不會記得。」

堂本光一試著緩和氣氛，可是胸口的痛該怎麼緩和？當他聽見堂本剛說不記得的時後，突然像是被針扎了下心臟。

「光一先生要在奈良待幾天呢？」

洋子夫人牽著望美的手，溫柔的換個話題。

「後天才走。」

努力維持表情，如果不這麼做，堂本光一的臉肯定會垮下。

「這樣啊…不知道光一先生明天有沒有空一起用餐呢？」

堂本先生抱著堂本剛站了起來，對光一提出邀約。

「明天嗎？」

堂本光一不知道為什麼眼神先是望向轉過頭盯著他的堂本剛，莫名的心虛慌張。然而堂本剛只是吃著糖，撇了一眼後又面無表情的轉回去用小小的後腦勺對著堂本光一。

「午餐的話應該是有空的…」

只能默默說出這句話，午餐應該會比晚餐好上許多吧。

「不嫌棄的話午餐到我們家用吧，最近換了新的廚師廚藝很好～」

洋子夫人笑了笑，望美則也盯著堂本光一的臉，想說點什麼又算了。

「好、好的，我會準時到，謝謝您們邀請。」

在堂本一家四口離開時，堂本光一彷彿看見趴在堂本先生肩膀上的堂本剛盯著自己的雙眼瞇了一下，有股淡淡的怒氣。

「唉呀～小剛真可愛啊，光一君你說是不是。」那壺不開提那壺，宮司拍了拍堂本光一的肩膀便走開。

「是不是我想太多，總覺得他好像討厭我？」

堂本光一壓住怒氣，今天是七五三節，不能動氣。

「嗯～」宮司停下腳步沉吟了一會，回過頭回答堂本光一。

即使神社裡人潮依舊洶湧，很多家庭和樂合照著，歡快的聲音也壓不過宮司冷淡的回應。

「嗯，小剛看起來超討厭你的。」

堂本光一覺得這樣的情況下還能保持微笑跟風度的自己，真的很棒。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

隔天堂本光一準時赴約，手上還拿著包裝精美的小禮物，這是他早上特別到百貨公司挑選的禮物，在櫃上看了許久最後還是請專櫃人員幫忙介紹才買下。

叮咚－

「光一先生好久不見，請進。」

來開門的是鈴木管家，面容依舊和藹，雙鬢有些泛白。

「鈴木管家好久不見。」

屋裡的陳設基本上沒什麼改變，不過多了幾處擺放全家照片跟幾張蠟筆畫，給人溫馨和樂的氛圍。

「堂本先生午安，來打擾了。」走廊上碰到正要前往餐廳的堂本先生跟望美。

「光一先生總是這麼客氣，望美？」

堂本先生輕輕拉了下女兒的手，暗示著。

「光一叔叔好。」

望美盯著堂本光一好陣子才開口打招呼。

「望美好乖～」

堂本光一內心有點糾結，自己外貌看起來應該可以被叫哥哥吧？

「我們先入座吧，洋子還陪著剛在庭院散步，等等就來。」

通往餐廳的走廊可以看到庭園，穿著吊帶褲的三歲小孩正拿著風車在草地上小跑步，看樣子是想讓風車繼續轉動，洋子夫人一襲淡色裙裝跟在小孩身後笑著陪伴小跑。

「那個是？」

「啊～前陣子公司比較有空時自己動手整理的，花沒多久時間。」

堂本先生順著堂本光一的目光看過去，有些不好意思的說著，前陣子心血來潮突然把庭院裡的池塘跟石頭重新擺設，順便弄了個小瀑布出來。

「有瀑布的庭院真氣派，可惜在東京的租屋只能擺水缸養幾條魚了。」

這話不假，堂本光一在六本木的房子裡的確有個魚缸，直覺告訴他這原本不是他的東西；魚缸裡長滿青苔已經看不出原本的模樣，整理後堂本光一看著書房裡養水草的書籍自己重新弄好，還特別去養殖水草的店鋪跟店員學習怎麼鋪石子跟梢微造了個景，最後植入好養活的水草，現在就擺在玄關櫃子上。

到餐廳入座後先喝茶閒話家常，沒多久洋子夫人便牽著堂本剛來到餐廳，從走廊上就能聽見堂本剛稚嫩的嗝嗝笑聲。

「洋子夫人午安，小剛您好。」

「啊～光一先生您已經到啦，不好意思讓您久等了。」洋子夫人有些不好意思讓客人等後，隨即蹲下依附在堂本剛小臉龐對著他說「這位是光一先生，小剛要打招呼喔～」 

「......」

堂本光一嘴角不敢放下，努力保持著上揚的弧度，他在家裡練習了整晚，這樣的笑容看上去最正常。

然而堂本剛則一手抓著風車、另隻手抓著洋子的衣袖，穿著小魚圖案襪子的小腳左右擺來擺去，因奔跑而紅通通的小臉有些低下，圓滾滾的雙眼盯著地板就是不看堂本光一，噘著小嘴不時動一下讓人以為下一秒他就要說話了。

「不、不勉強，孩子還小，不要勉強他。」堂本光一先沉不住氣，他不想看到大家緊盯著堂本剛像是逼迫他做不想做的事情那樣，趕緊拿起放在膝蓋上的禮物起身遞給堂本剛。

「小剛，不知道你喜歡什麼，我就請店員推薦了這個，送給你！」 

「噗───」

笑出聲的是望美，在被堂本先生瞪了一眼後趕緊拿起桌上的水杯喝口水假裝沒事，但內心卻是前幾天和班上女生看少女漫畫的圖案情節，現在的堂本光一緊張的臉龐微紅，蹲在弟弟面前雙手捧著小禮物伸直手臂，說完話還低下頭，這是在告白嗎？

「光一先生客氣了，小剛，要跟光一先生說什麼啊？」

「我喜歡藍色。」

洋子內心又是一陣吃驚，小兒子平時明明都很彬彬有禮，帶出門無論面對男女老少都會甜甜微笑，甚至有些靦腆，但這兩天面對堂本光一的態度完全跟以往不同，有種說不上來的感覺…

「啊...我、我也覺得藍色不錯...」早知道就聽店員的用藍色包裝了，堂本光一內心懊悔著，但他喜歡火紅啊！

「謝謝，」稚嫩的聲音才又響起，堂本剛小手試著接過禮物，但禮物對他來說有些大又重，圓圓的眼睛看了下手上的風車又看了下堂本光一手中的禮物，一直之間不知道該怎麼辦，咂了下嘴後伸出握著風車的手到堂本光一面前「這個給你。」 

「謝、謝謝小剛。」

接過堂本剛送的風車，堂本光一一掃內心陰霾，臉上窘迫的神情被春風一掃而空，露出罕見的笑容。

在氣氛溫和的狀態下用了午餐。

在堂本光一離開堂本家後，堂本剛抱著禮物坐在客廳沙發上拆著包裝，小小的手撕不開包裝紙，望美在旁邊幫忙弟弟拆禮物，姐弟倆期待著禮物盒裡裝著什麼樣的物品。

「啊───是法拉利車子耶！」

率先叫出聲的是望美，她看過這個車型，爸爸書桌上翻開的雜誌廣告頁上的車子就是這台。

「……」

堂本剛扁起了小嘴，看著紅色的法拉利遙控車，半點喜悅也沒有，用小小短短的手繼續翻弄禮物盒，希望有其他小禮物出現。

「糖糖～」

果然被他找到了，一根棒棒糖，開心的將糖果捏在手裡給姐姐看，是草莓牛奶口味的！

「小剛，我們待會再吃糖好不好？先睡個午覺唷～」

洋子夫人把堂本剛抱起，堂本剛將棒棒糖放在吊帶褲的口袋裡，跟著媽媽上樓睡午覺，法拉利車子則被望美拿去裝電池試跑，後來也沒有回到堂本剛手裡就是了。  
\--  
兩年後，五歲的堂本剛依舊在奈良碰到堂本光一，一樣是在春日大社的「七五三節」，不一樣的是這次他有好好跟堂本光一打招呼。

「小剛，這次我有準備另一個禮物給你，你一定會喜歡！」

堂本光一覺得這次他挑的禮物無可挑剔，比起旁邊只會說『小剛又長高了、小剛真可愛』的宮司，他的誠意可是滿滿。

「謝謝光一叔叔。」

堂本剛對著堂本光一甜甜微笑，堂本光一覺得心臟遭受重擊，要不是得等到工作完才能拿禮物到堂本家，他巴不得現在回家取禮物塞給堂本剛，應該是說，只要堂本剛喜歡的他都想要買給他。

後來黃昏時堂本光一將禮物送到堂本家，在庭院裡眾人注目著堂本剛打開有些大的禮物，這次是用藍色包裝紙包好的。

「哇～～～是法拉利遙控大車耶！！！」

率先叫出來的依舊是望美，她聽班上女同學說過，家裡長輩幫弟弟買了可以坐人的遙控車，女同學還給望美看了照片，對方的是保時捷車款。

「小剛這個可以坐進去喔！」

堂本光一非常興奮，他特別上網找的，經典法拉利款可以乘坐五歲幼兒，還可以遙控。

「……」

堂本剛被父母抱起放入車子，他一點也不想動，任由望美拿著裝好電池的遙控器操控方向讓他在庭院裡奔馳。

「小剛喜歡就好！」

堂本光一特別欣慰，他就知道沒有男孩子不喜歡車的！

後來堂本剛七歲時收到堂本光一寄的【法拉利車輛圖鑑大全】，有幾頁還特別被堂本光一推薦必看，以及一套限定款的法拉利火柴車。  
\--  
而堂本光一什麼時後才知道堂本剛對車並沒有這麼著迷的呢？

那是堂本剛20歲那年，堂本光一差點帶著人到法拉利下單車輛的時候，堂本光一才親耳聽見原來這麼多年來都是美麗的誤會。

「光一叔叔不如送我釣竿吧。」

這句話粉碎了堂本光一想跟堂本剛窩在沙發上看F1轉播一起討論賽況的美夢。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

堂本望美環顧眼前建築物跟四周環境，再三確認地址無誤後走進大樓。  
當大樓管理人員攔下她時沒有表露不愉快，反而乖巧有禮表示是來找遠房親戚，管理人員對乖巧的望美瞬間提升不少好感，聯絡過屋主後還親自指引她前往電梯上樓。

「哇──光一叔叔住的地方很好啊！」

進屋後沒有大戶小姐矯作模樣，反而像真的親戚般逕自坐到客廳沙發上，肩上皮包隨手放一旁，張大雙眼掃視屋內格局。

「望美要吃點什麼還是喝點什麼嗎？」

「不用了，等等跟朋友約好去澀谷逛逛。」望美露出笑容，青春洋溢的少女神情不足讓堂本光一晃神，但與堂本剛近乎相同的圓潤臉龐能使堂本光一發楞幾秒。

「可是、」

「媽媽那邊光一叔叔會幫我保密的對吧？」狡黠流光一閃即逝，望美起身雙手在身後拉直，跑到堂本光一面前眨了眨眼。

「不行，我已經答應妳母親，要負責妳在東京的安危。」

堂本光一不同意，更多原因是那狡黠的神情與不可考的記憶中某人有些相似，下意識就是拒絕。

「欸...還以為光一叔叔是年輕人這派的...」望美有些失落低下頭，再微微抬眼用上目線投向堂本光一「我有幾個好友都稱讚光一叔叔很帥氣，想要認識...」

「嘛！帥氣是自然的。」內心的虛榮心無論幾百年都不會削去的，被年輕女孩稱讚像是毒品，容易上癮沉迷。

「我保證每小時跟光一叔叔聯絡，傍晚五點就搭新幹線回家。」

堂本光一有些猶豫，雖然他跟望美不是真的親戚關係，但從小看到大的小女孩總是會多一分關心。尤其洋子從前幾天就連絡自己，表示望美可能會考取東京的學校，屆時還請堂本光一多多關照。  
在現世久了，雖然沒有真正的家人，但堂本剛的家族給了他安定的感覺。

「光一叔叔住的地方真寬敞還很安全，我弟弟如果要來東京不知道能不能暫時借住呢？」

見堂本光一緊抿雙唇沒有回應，望美想到一事，冷不防拋了出來。

「剛君要來東京？」

「噗～剛君好陌生喔，光一叔叔怎麼不跟我們一樣喊小剛就好～」

「望美，小、小剛要來東京的事情有確定嗎？」

堂本望美腦袋飛快轉了一堆想法，都與預料中相符合。

「其實媽媽是不同易的，所以還沒確定，」見堂本光一明顯有些失落，望美立刻補上「但我是很支持小剛來東京的，畢竟大都市資訊資源都豐富。」

「嗯！沒錯，東京是國際化大都市，對未來發展都比較全面。」

「只是...」不等堂本光一說完論述，望美小小聲打岔。

「我也得去親眼看看東京是不是真的適合小剛啊...」

堂本光一擠出一絲微笑，他聽懂望美的意思，當然，望美的人身安全他可以用別的方式去守護。

「記得傳訊息跟媽媽報個平安。」

「光一叔叔果然是年輕少女的英勇騎士！」

迅速背起包包給堂本光一大大擁抱，望美俏皮的走向玄關穿起鞋子，迫不及待要跟朋友出去逛街玩樂。

「小剛那邊、」

「我會跟媽媽說東京超適合小剛的，」將鞋帶繫成蝴蝶結，望美起身照了照立在旁邊的鏡子確認服裝「而且光一叔叔超可靠，可以讓小剛暫時來借住打擾。」

離開堂本光一家門等待電梯時，望美迅速敲打手機按鍵，沒發現堂本光一嘴角有些愉悅的上揚。

「好好玩啊，這點零用錢拿去跟朋友吃個甜點吧。」電梯門打開前堂本光一趁望美目光離開手機畫面遞了張鈔票，當作是長輩的疼愛。

「哇～光一叔叔不只可靠人還溫柔體貼，」望美滿臉崇拜走入電梯，眼看堂本光一完全相信自己的話語，在電梯門關上前落下一句「還青春永駐、外表都沒變呢～」

電梯門闔上，堂本光一的微笑僵住，彷彿被拆穿般心虛，一股惡寒從背脊竄上。  
\--  
「松崎，我是不是露餡了？」

堂本光一回到屋內很緊張，快步走回臥房打開衣櫃、下一秒再出現已經是日本的另一邊大阪了。

「欸？前輩露了什麼餡？」松崎坐在休息室裡準備待會要出場表演漫才，跟越岡沒有放棄漫才這條路。

堂本光一節奏有些加快把事情原原本本交代，即使中間才進來的越岡也能了解前因後果，與松崎交換個小眼神。

「難道我要去整形嗎。」

「嗯，前輩可以說自己有定期整形保養，所以沒什麼變化。」才提出建議就被堂本光一狠狠瞪了眼，越岡默默低下頭搓搓手。

「這世界上保養好的人很多，前輩不用太擔心、」

「那些保養好的人該不會──」

「怎麼可能～」見堂本光一思考的方向有些走偏，兩人趕緊矯正，就怕前輩之後遇到保養好的一般民眾都以為是隱世來的。

「現在還能找理由圓過去，難免十年後、二十年後，都一樣該怎麼辦。」

堂本光一在休息室裡來回踱步，松崎和越岡則不擔心，逕自re起待會要表演的漫才稿。

「不然搬家好了，十年後就搬家。」

「嗯，然後跟堂本家族斷了聯繫，再過十年二十年用堂本光一後代的身份再回來，認識堂本剛的後代。」

這句漫不經心的話劃過堂本光一內心，就像是冬季被紙割傷的肌膚，當下沒有痛感，過陣子才疼的發慌。

「我不想。」

為什麼要變成用別的身份回到這裡，用別的身份認識堂本剛的後代。

為什麼要、離開。

「前輩，其實事情沒有你想像的難。」

節目開演前松崎和越岡對完稿，起身走到堂本光一身邊，兩人手放到堂本光一肩頭，傳遞溫暖力量。

「隱世的大人可還有送了份禮給你。」  
\--  
初中二年級的堂本剛在和好友逛街時遇上了星探，起先沒當一回事，畢竟在心齋橋上突然跑出個人自介說是星探問要不要進入演藝圈也太令人起疑。

「可以先去公司參觀看看嗎？」

但堂本剛不知哪來的想法，笑容燦爛反問對方。

「那你是同意了？」

「我想先看看公司嘛，不然怎麼說服父母。」

星探莫名認同堂本剛的話語，除了遞交名片外，還把公司怎麼前往詳細告知，差點連車票飯店都要一併訂下去。

回到家告訴父母果不其然被阻止了，只有姐姐望美笑嘻嘻的贊同，表示堂本剛可以去東京找光一叔叔陪同前往。

「我不允許你走演藝圈這條路。」晚餐間堂本先生語帶嚴厲、茶杯重重放置餐桌離席。

「小剛啊...」洋子正要開口說些什麼，便被堂本剛滿臉笑容打住話頭。

這是她辛苦懷胎生下的兒子，給予他的起名也飽含意義，比起演藝圈，她更希望兒子選擇其它道路，安安穩穩過此生就好。

「媽，就讓我去東京看看，看看就好。」堂本剛撒嬌哀求著，洋子自然無法抵擋。

「對啊，媽，反正宮司前幾天不是說要去東京一趟，不如讓小剛跟著宮司一起。」

「望美，人家宮司是要去處理正事，怎麼能、」

「可是宮司也有說小剛可以一起去喔。」

堂本剛與姐姐一搭一唱，洋子被夾在中間無法各個攻破，只能被迫淪陷。

「明天我去跟宮司說說，如果不行，小剛就別再提演藝圈的事情。」洋子最後做出了決定，深知兒子脾氣，如果不給他嘗試看看或是適當理由，這件事情恐怕不會這麼快過去。

「另外去東京的那幾天去借住光一叔叔那邊。」

堂本剛跟姐姐擊掌到一半突然愣住，反倒是姐姐笑得更開心。  
\--  
「唷～這就是堂本光一桑的住處。」岡田宮司一身便服，拎著背包和堂本剛一同來到堂本光一家裡，進門後兩人在客廳跟廚房轉啊轉。

「我怎麼沒聽說宮司也要來借住我家？」

堂本光一臉色冷漠，手環胸跟在兩人後頭，看堂本剛揹著沉甸甸的背包很想幫他拿下。

「嗯，小剛是要睡這間嗎？」

「不、這間不能進去。」

明顯是主臥室的房門晚一步就會被人打開，堂本光一迅速擋在門前，還得佯裝若無其事撥弄落下的瀏海。

「看來是光一叔叔的房間，不看也罷。」

「這麼小氣，難道裡面有旋轉木馬？」

堂本光一被宮司突如其來的話語噎著，臉皮薄正想反駁卻被堂本剛接下來的話堵住。

「是養白馬，」堂本剛背對堂本光一，走廊上不遠處還有間房間，但他沒有主動伸手開啟，這點禮儀還是有的「王子都是騎白馬的。」

接下來堂本光一心如死灰，介紹家中環境跟堂本剛暫住的客房後就坐在客廳沙發上一動也不動。  
耳朵聽著客房熱鬧歡愉談笑聲從沒關好的門流出，很想加入卻又不想見到宮司。

「好啦，小剛明天見，今天早點休息。」

「欸？！你要走了？」

聽見兩人走向玄關，堂本光一從沙發上起身，正好聽到岡田道別。

「難道光一希望我留下？」

「宮司路上小心。」

迅雷不及掩耳把人推了出去，關上門還啪啪拍了拍手，一臉志得意滿。

「幼稚。」

前一秒還笑臉迎人，下一秒冷若冰霜，堂本剛轉身走向客廳，把堂本光一晾在玄關。

「小剛，聽你母親說宮司也很忙，明天我沒事、」

「小准會陪我去。」

「什、什麼小准？」

心跳像是漏跳一拍，胸口一陣糾結，小准...

「私下我都叫宮司小准，他也同意的。」

竟然熟悉到這種程度，小時候幫你把屎把尿竟然比不過一個神社宮司嗎？堂本光一內心上演著豐富戲碼，可惜堂本剛並不知道。

「那小剛要不要考慮也叫我小光？」

擺出成熟大人姿態，畢竟號稱年長對方12歲，挺起健身有些成果的胸膛、瀏海很給面子沒有亂灑落，堂本光一自認現在露出的微笑很自然閃亮。

「晚點要吃什麼，光一叔叔。」

失敗，沒有成功拉近關係，甚至讓堂本剛的臉色比剛才還要難看。

「嘛...炸雞、漢堡排，或是牛排你選吧。」堂本光一搔了搔後腦杓，他並不清楚堂本剛的喜好，只依稀知道堂本剛喜歡甜品，不過這年紀的男孩應該很喜歡肉肉肉，這樣的選項應該不會錯吧！

「fufufu～那就都吃吧。」

這是堂本光一認識堂本剛以來，第一次接收到堂本剛發自內心釋出的笑容，宛如春天溫暖微風，吹遍心田綻放的朵朵花朵。

堂本剛見堂本光一嘴角不經意上揚，憋笑的神情使他心情愉悅。

他倒想看看堂本光一還能在自己面前忍耐多久。


	13. Chapter 13

「嗯、學校很好，嗯、同學也都很好，」堂本剛每晚都會跟洋子通話，為了化解洋子的擔憂「嗯，光一叔叔很照顧我。」

堂本剛瞥了眼沙發旁的堂本光一，半小時前還翹著腳邊喝酒看賽車，在堂本剛接起電話後就把電視轉靜音、坐姿端正不時用眼角餘光偷看。  
當堂本剛說出『光一叔叔很照顧』時，堂本光一表情有些鬆動，眉毛挑高、唇角微抬。

「媽媽也早點休息，放假會回去的，嗯、晚安。」

終於結束溫馨談話，堂本剛閉上眼輕輕吐息，隨後把客廳桌上的零食空袋收拾乾淨，準備回房。

「那、那個，家人都還好嗎？」平時伶牙俐嘴，偏偏對上堂本剛雙眼就會吃螺絲，堂本光一假裝泰然，手搭在沙發上、另隻手放在嘴前想假裝時裝男模會擺的pose。

「托您的福，都很好。」唷西，連掉落在地上的紙包裝都收好了，堂本剛很滿意，把垃圾分類丟好，明顯沒有要跟堂本光一多聊的意思。

「好好讀書、啊，都這麼晚了，早點休息啊！」

堂本光一從沙發上站起趕忙向堂本剛的背影叮嚀，走廊上堂本剛的身形有些纖瘦，使堂本光一皺起眉頭，內心啟動【堂本剛圓滾滾計畫】。

「光一叔叔晚安。」

在堂本光一以為堂本剛會直接進房門，卻沒想到他頓了頓、下一秒轉頭對自己露出天真無邪的笑顏，胸口瞬間像是被若草山上的小鹿衝撞到般，又疼又酸又美好到無可奈何。

原本以為堂本剛會毅然決然加入演藝圈，畢竟參觀完公司後堂本剛沒有任何不滿的地方，對方也開出不錯的條件。因此堂本光一接收到洋子夫人告知堂本剛要借住的消息時，還認真想過去應徵堂本剛的經紀人之類的職務。

沒想到堂本剛只是轉學到東京，確切理由是將來想上的大學在東京，所以需要提前上京接觸大都市跟未來學校，以及培養人際關係。

【前輩，速回。】

賽車比賽正進入最後衝刺關鍵，手機在這時不合時宜發出簡訊聲響，是4U來訊。堂本光一瞧了眼有些不悅，但看來是有急事，便起身回臥室。  
\--  
「我不要再當保母。」

「這工作不是保母。」

岡田手放在袖子裡，端正坐姿使他看上去十分莊嚴，對面的堂本光一兩手放在大腿上正坐，無表情使他看起來莊重，局面劍拔弩張。

「前輩...不就是帶小孩靈魂去搭車...」福田聲量越來越小聲，頭最後低了下去。

「為什麼非我不可？」

「為什麼不能是你。」

岡田喝了口還有些溫熱的茶，從進門就沒有替堂本光一上茶。

「我很忙。」

「有獎勵。」

「哼，什麼獎勵。」

堂本光一可不會上當，之前說好的職位頭銜也沒給，而且堂本剛似乎跟他有仇般，小時候折騰就算了，長大後態度冷漠像陌生人，使堂本光一很揪心。

明明出生時臉像大福般澎澎可愛的圓臉，怎麼現在如此消瘦...

「給你一個式神。」

此話一出4U都睜大眼睛，式神！他們都沒有，而且堂本光一怎麼能有？

「什麼意思？」堂本光一小聲詢問離自己最近的辰巳，岡田眼裡劃過一絲笑意沒被捕捉。

「就是跟您簽約的好夥伴。」

「不是，我的意思是可以幹嘛？你們有沒有？」

兩人交頭接耳的話語都被岡田聽的一乾二淨，見堂本光一不願直接詢問自己，他也沒有那麼好心主動解釋。

「我們沒有。」福田坦率回答，雖然很想要有，可是他們畢竟不是陰陽師，不能擁有。

「為什、」

「一般只有陰陽師才會有式神，但本大社有緣遇見一名式神，看上去跟光一先生有緣，如果光一先生願意完成任務，便可獲得此式神。」

茶喝完了，岡田有點累，乾脆把話說破。

「我可以獲得式神？對我有什麼好處？」

遙遠記憶裡似乎有當過陰陽師的片段，堂本光一知道自己前世只是普通人沒有靈力，現在在隱世當然不可能突然有靈力，怎麼跟式神簽約跟餵養。

「這式神比較特別，不用有靈力就能與你簽約。」岡田想送客了，反正這任務即使堂本光一不願意也不行。

「別老是想好處，庸俗。能有式神陪伴是多少人求之不得的事情。」

說完就起身離席，留下還摸不著頭緒的堂本光一和竊竊私語的4U，以及一紙任務合約。

「以前怎麼都沒見過任務還有合約。」

堂本光一拾起放在不遠處的紙張，上面清清楚楚寫著任務內容、完成條件跟事後獎勵，他開始懷疑以前做的任務沒有合約是不是權益受損。

「新制度、新制度。」松崎趕緊緩和氣氛，他知道堂本光一有些不滿，但這合約也是最近才開始的，有合約就代表有業績壓力，看來這陣子有得忙了。

「那我明天來帶人吧。」

話說完堂本光一也起身離開和式，轉眼又回到位於六本木的起居。  
\--  
隔天早晨堂本剛沒見到在廚房手忙腳亂的堂本光一，餐桌上卻已經擺好早餐總匯三明治跟現搾柳橙汁，還有紙條寫著甜點布丁在冰箱。

「出門了？」

拿起總匯三明治往嘴裡塞，賣相普通但味道十分美味。

還記得最初入住的前幾晚，堂本光一總是煮好麵就連著鍋子端給堂本剛，丼飯倒是會放入碗裡才端上桌，不過家裡碗盤顯然稀少，連餐桌巾都沒有。後來堂本剛放學後去小店買了幾只碗盤，又趁假日逛街購入幾條餐桌巾，甚至連衛生紙盒都買了，回家後默默打理好，這才使堂本光一開始把料理移出鍋子，上網搜尋如何擺盤跟怎麼做出美味又好看的便當。

換好校服拎起書包往後甩，堂本剛走到玄關看見櫃子上已經裝好的便當袋，還以為堂本光一忘了午餐，沒想到是怕堂本剛會忘記所以事先放到玄關顯眼處。

這點讓堂本剛心情愉悅，有股被照顧呵護的暖流漫過內心。

「...出差？」

中午吃便當時發現袋子裡有紙條，明明科技如此發達，但這位光一叔叔總是喜歡用原始的方式傳遞消息，例如信件、紙條。

「剛君在看什麼呢？」說話有些沙啞音調有些高昂，動作大剌剌不像其他女生只敢遠遠看堂本剛，筱原拎著三層便當坐到堂本剛旁邊，見他讀著紙條出神。

「沒什麼。」

堂本剛收起紙條笑了下，他沒有跟別人說過堂本光一的事情，只說是住在親戚家。

「喔，今天早上我媽炸了炸雞，剛君也來一塊吧！」

沒有繼續追問下去，筱原開朗招呼堂本剛吃飯，儼然像是家中大姐，堂本剛回應開心的笑容，不客氣的吃了兩塊炸雞。  
\--  
堂本光一一早便穿上西裝三件套跟黑皮鞋，還帶了把傘，氣象說午後可能會降雨。

「前輩，接下來就麻煩您了。」

越岡把一名小女孩的手交到堂本光一手上，然後蹲下跟小女孩說幾句悄悄話，才微笑揮揮手跟他們道別。

「走吧。」

堂本光一牽著小女孩的手，雖然是幽靈卻也有淡淡溫度，看來是才離開人世不久的魂魄。  
\--  
「大哥哥為什麼都不笑呢？」

小女孩沒有被牽著的手抱著一只小狗，看起來是十分寶貝的玩偶，有些破損卻很珍惜不放手。

「嗯...有什麼好笑的事情嗎？」

堂本光一腦子裡想著快點完成任務回東京，沒有想跟任務對象多說話的意思。

「媽媽說要時常微笑才會得人疼喔。」

小女孩眼裡只有純真的光芒，使堂本光一內心有些發慌，不擅長對應小孩尤其是小女孩，他不知道怎麼接下去。  
也許是發現堂本光一的尷尬，小女孩甜甜嗓音說完話後就不再開口，任由堂本光一帶她往搭乘列車的黃昏車站。

「要不要吃？」

快要到黃昏車站時堂本光一停下腳步，這次的任務出奇簡單輕鬆，看了下時間還有很多，於是指向旁邊的刨冰店，小孩應該對冰品都沒有抵抗力。

「我沒辦法吃...」

小女孩眼神裡充滿期待，卻想起現在的她是無法吃現世的東西，頓時像洩氣的皮球。

「我有辦法，妳在這邊等著，不要亂跑。」鬆開牽著小女孩的手，堂本光一走進刨冰店前突然回頭問「要什麼口味？」

「草莓！」

一大一小的身影坐在黃昏車站的月台椅子上，小女孩雙腿在空中搖擺，傳遞開心的氣氛。

從吃完刨冰後小女孩開始說起還記得的事情，年紀太小，擁有的回憶不多。

「他是我最好的朋友喔～」將玩偶舉到堂本光一面前，看的出來小女孩很珍惜這個小狗玩偶，眼睛裡滿是喜悅「他叫Reo。」

「嗯～那要好好抱著他，不要放開手喔。」

突然有股莫名的哀傷閃過堂本光一腦海，速度太快來不及抓住那片段。

「Reo每天都會來接我放學...」

說到這裡堂本光一才發覺，小女孩說的不是玩偶，應該是生前的寵物，也從小女孩的眼裡看出這整天下來第一次的難過神情。

「大哥哥，你能不能回去的時候幫我看看Reo呢？」小女孩仰起臉，露出殷切期盼神情，一時之間堂本光一不好反對，卻又不知道該不該答應。

汪！

正當堂本光一要開口答應時，月台入口傳來一聲小狗叫聲。

「Reo！」小女孩從椅子上跳下去，始終抱著的小狗玩偶留在原處，她往叫聲方向小跑步過去、那隻小狗也從越岡手上掙脫，奔入小主人懷裡。

「這是怎麼回事？」

堂本光一看向越岡，只見越岡頓了下整理好情緒才把前因後果告訴堂本光一。

一如往常Reo和小女孩的母親前往接小女孩放學，在幼兒園等待的小女孩看見母親與Reo來了，便開心的跑了出去。沒想到一輛車正好駛來，Reo掙脫繩索衝了出去想保護小女孩，但沒有成功。

「幸好趕上前輩的腳步。」Reo在寵物醫院搶救了幾天在幾個小時前才宣告不治，越岡接到任務馬不停蹄的趕來，幸好列車還沒進站。

「幸好似乎不是這樣用的...」

堂本光一默默吐槽，看著月台上小女孩和Reo開心玩耍，想來待會的車程不用擔心小女孩會寂寞了。

「電車來囉。」

列車緩緩駛入車站，月台上等候的人們紛紛上車，堂本光一走向小女孩，見到她快要掉出眼眶的淚水，連忙問怎麼了。

「Reo是不是不能上電車？」

「可以喔，因為他是妳最好的朋友。」

手掌覆蓋在小女孩腦袋揉了揉，Reo像是聽懂他們的對話，也開心的對堂本光一和越岡叫了幾聲，最後停在小女孩身邊搖搖尾巴。

「這個妳拿著，車上吃，吃完就到站了，記得下車。」

月台上發出列車要出發的哨音，堂本光一從口袋裡摸出一包糖果餅乾，買刨冰的時候看見櫃檯有賣就買了。

「這個Reo也能吃嗎？」

「嘛，應該吃了也沒關係吧。」都是幽靈了，應該不會有什麼影響。

目送小女孩和Reo上電車，在車門關上前，小女孩臉上滿是天真爛漫的笑容，用甜甜的嗓音說：

「大哥哥笑起來一定很好看。」

越岡忍住沒笑出聲，堂本光一則難得露出靦腆微笑，對著關上車門的列車緩緩揮手。

「任務結束，再見。」

「前輩，先領獎勵啊！」

發現堂本光一可能忘記有獎勵，越岡立刻攔住堂本光一去路，拉著人回到春日大社。  
\--  
「這就是我的式神？」

「這就是你的式神。」

岡田端坐在榻榻米上，懷裡抱著一小團，斬釘截鐵宣布此次任務獲得的式神。

只見小毛團動了幾下，從岡田懷裡醒來，與堂本光一對上眼的瞬間，一人一式神發出驚嘆呼聲。

汪！

「Pan！」

堂本光一想起來了，上一世他有個用心照料的小女兒，Pan醬。


	14. Chapter 14

汪！

記得之前問過堂本光一是在做什麼工作，只見堂本光一吱吱嗚嗚最後說是舞台監製，所以偶爾有段時間會很忙碌、甚至需要到外地去出差。

「這是出差的伴手禮嗎？」

隔天堂本剛放學回家鞋才脫一半就聽見不尋常聲響，然後一小團生物衝到玄關面露欣喜神情對著自己叫喚。

「劇組工作人員家裡生小狗無法養，所以問我願不願意飼養。」堂本光一花了一個上午想好理由，還花了一個小時練習表情管理，誰知道為什麼他在堂本剛面前很容易有破綻。

「是小女生嗎？」堂本剛移動到客廳，小毛團跟在身邊完全把堂本光一拋在身後。

「對，是小女生。」堂本光一跟在後面，對著Pan流露出慈愛神情，雖然Pan醬遺忘了爸爸在這裡，但沒關係！

「妳叫什麼名字呢？」

把手洗乾淨後才開始跟小毛團玩，小小暖暖的身軀被捧起，堂本剛跟Pan醬四目相望，Pan醬趁機偷親了口堂本剛唇角，讓視線始終來回在他們身上的堂本光一微微詫異。

「Pan。」

「Pan？」

雖然有預感堂本光一取名風格可能不太一般，真正聽到的瞬間還是錯愕。堂本剛斜眼看向堂本光一，一副等著解釋的表情。

「Pan很簡單好記啊，而且這小傢伙也很喜歡！」難道要說上輩子就叫她Pan所以直接叫Pan嗎？堂本光一對著Pan醬使小眼色，可惜Pan醬沒有打算接收。

「真是的...怎麼能叫我們小淑女Pan呢...」

Pan委屈般哼哼兩聲，然後被堂本剛放在大腿上搔癢按摩，不一會露出舒服的恍惚神情，乖順讓人擺佈。

其實堂本光一也有考慮過幫Pan換個名字，畢竟式神叫Pan也是有點微妙。  
可是想起某天下午回家帶了菠蘿麵包給堂本剛，他開心放入烤箱裡加熱，張開嘴巴一口一口吃起熱呼呼的菠蘿麵包，怕被燙到的神情跟吃到美味食物的愉悅感深深印在堂本光一腦海，尤其吃到臉鼓鼓的樣子，沾到嘴邊的糖霜被舌尖舔去的瞬間，堂本光一整個人都不好了。

「因為你也喜歡Pan嘛...」

堂本光一小聲低喃，Pan偷偷瞇著眼瞧堂本剛，只看到堂本剛依然笑嘻嘻的表情彷彿什麼都不知道。  
\--  
自從家裡來了Pan醬，堂本剛窩在房間裡的次數大大減少，正當堂本光一為此開心時，又轉變成堂本剛跟Pan醬一起窩在房間裡不出來。

「這、這到底是誰的式神！」

在廚房裡忙著做晚餐的堂本光一不停抱怨，福田臉上苦笑，邊幫忙堂本光一端菜到餐桌、邊用眼神向其他人示意。

「至少剛君沒有起疑。」

「誰准你們叫他剛君了！」

松崎摸摸鼻子不說話，好啊，那就都不要打招呼了。

「光一叔叔怎麼了？」堂本剛抱著Pan醬從房間裡出來，走到廚房笑盈盈跟大家打招呼，雖然沒見過幾次面，但聽堂本光一說過工作夥伴4U。

「堂本先生您好。」越岡對著堂本剛淺淺鞠躬示意，像是執事般的動作引起堂本剛一陣笑。

「fufufu～別這樣、叫我剛就好。」把Pan放到地板上，堂本剛洗好手順便把調味料端上桌「我有看你們的漫才表演耶！」

「哎呀～沒想到剛君竟然還看過我們的演出！」這下子越岡跟松崎逮到話題跟堂本剛聊起來，三個人像是新的漫才組合般聊的不亦樂乎。

「肉都熟了先吃先吃。」

堂本光一黑著臉從鍋子裡夾起一片肉放到堂本剛碗裡，硬生生打斷他們的對話。

「前輩也加入我們啊！」

「...」

見他們話題沒有停止反而更熱烈，堂本光一悶著頭吃飯，一旁的辰巳則默默幫堂本光一倒酒，跟福田不時交換眼神暗示。

今天的晚餐是替堂本剛升上初三做慶祝，起初4U聽到時還有些茫然，後來想想應該是堂本光一隨便找個理由要介紹認識，或者根本是找個理由想跟堂本剛一起吃火鍋，但火鍋兩個人吃太荒涼，所以才找上4U一起共襄盛舉。

「對了剛君在學校應該很多女生遞情書吧！」

「說什麼呢！他才幾歲！」

聽見情書兩字堂本光一像是被踩到尾巴的貓咪，瞬間炸毛跳起，對松崎直吼。

「哇...前輩，您真像是剛君的、」

「監護人！」福田喝了點酒，差點要脫口而出，一旁的辰巳趕緊接口，兩眼盯著堂本光一不放「前輩真的是剛君很好很盡職的監護人呢！」

「對、對，剛君才來東京沒多久，有前輩這樣的監護人真的很可靠！」

大家你一言我一語急著轉移話題，身為風暴中心的堂本剛卻沒事般，神態自若喝了口麥茶，露出可愛的小虎牙笑了笑。

「有喔，收到不少呢。」

餐桌上一陣安靜，剩下火鍋沸騰的啵啵聲，堂本光一筷子掉落在小盤子上發出清脆聲響，跟心碎的聲音有點像。  
\--  
餐後堂本剛回房繼續寫作業，4U則圍在堂本光一身旁小心翼翼安撫斷電般失魂的前輩，連電視上撥放賽車競賽都無法喚回堂本光一思緒，Pan醬趕緊蹭到腿邊叫喚爸爸回神。

「他是不是說很多女生遞情書？」堂本光一回神後喝了口酒，低喃。

「前輩，這都是正常的、」

「接下來是不是就要交往，然後結婚生小孩組家庭...」

堂本光一摀住臉，腦海裡浮現堂本剛的手臂被一位不知名的女子挽著，兩人相視而笑從教堂走出，白鴿飛過、鐘聲響徹，兩旁的人向新人灑落花紙，而自己只能站在台階上獨自假裝祝賀。

「前輩想太遠了吧。」福田冷不防丟了句，朝堂本光一肩膀重重一拍。

「剛君才幾歲，就想到結婚生子組家庭，交往哪有這麼順利的。」

「如果他被甩了...天啊！怎麼有人想跟剛君分手！」這次堂本光一緊抓福田肩膀搖晃，兩眼充滿不解跟憤怒。

「前輩，你該不會是喜歡剛君吧。」

辰巳默默躲到相對較遠的沙發上，小心翼翼說出心裡話。

「哈？我？喜、喜歡？！」

也許酒喝多了，堂本光一臉龐染紅，有些熱的用手搧風，面對辰巳的問話他有些不知所措。

「怎麼可能～」

「那就不用擔心剛君戀愛啊。」

「我是身為剛君的監護人在擔心，該怎麼跟剛君父母交代。」

「前輩又不是剛君父母，不用擔心這麼多好嗎。」

這句話輕飄飄落在堂本光一心上，卻重得喘不過氣。

直到4U離開了堂本光一都沒發現，黑漆漆的客廳裡他獨坐著，Pan早已回自己小窩熟睡，客廳桌上的酒喝光沒再補。  
堂本光一從隱世回到現世後，第一次這麼無力不知道該怎麼辦。

「光一叔叔在幹嘛呢？」

在沙發上仰頭閉著眼睛假寐冥想，一股好聞得沐浴乳香味融合在熱氣傳來，緩緩睜開眼看見堂本剛低頭望著自己，洗完澡後的髮絲還有些濕潤、圓滾滾的雙眸也帶著霧氣，健康膚色的臉龐因血液循環而透紅，堂本光一艱難的嚥下口水，盯著張闔的唇瓣無法動彈。

「小剛真的有很多人遞情書嗎？」

良久，堂本光一終於開口，喝太多酒使喉嚨有些乾澀，也可能是仰式使喉嚨不太好發聲，傳出的話語有些乾巴巴。

「fufufu～光一叔叔怎麼這麼問？」

「畢竟我是你父母委託的監護人...」

「如果不是監護人，就不會問了嗎？」

「也不是...」

堂本光一沒有讀懂堂本剛的意思，頭有點昏漲，眼前的堂本剛好像有兩個。

「光一叔叔沒有對象嗎？」

「沒有。」

「不想有個對象嗎？」

「沒打算。」

「欸──」像是有些驚訝卻又漫不經心，堂本剛的目光沒有離開堂本光一雙眼，始終直視著。

「小剛有交往對象了？」

「不可以嗎？」

「當然不可以啊！」

從沙發上跳了起來，堂本光一轉身跪在沙發上，抓住在沙發後方的堂本剛肩膀，還在成長發育中的骨骼明顯纖瘦，青澀的臉龐上有幾個青春的象徵，但雙眼散發的光芒卻不符合年紀的成熟。

「這這這、這脖子上紅紅的是什麼？」

在家裡習慣穿背心的堂本剛脖子有個紅點，堂本光一激動地指著，從語氣到指尖都在顫抖。

「光一叔叔覺得是什麼？」

勾唇微笑，堂本剛覺得眼前狀況十分有趣，堂本光一慌張中帶著靦腆，難道是沒有交往過的...

聽到堂本剛的回覆堂本光一世界有些崩塌，也算是從小看到大的小孩，竟然已經、已經、

「小剛，你年紀還輕，現在應該認真讀書才是。」語重心長，堂本光一試圖穩住情緒跟恢復理智。

「光一叔叔讀書時沒有人遞情書給你嗎？」

太久遠的事情，堂本光一記憶很模糊，也不太想回憶。

「光一叔叔沒有跟人交往過嗎？」

怎麼可能沒有，只是...

「光一叔叔難道還是、」突然堂本剛圓眸瞪大，純真中閃爍不單純的光芒，富饒興味上下打量堂本光一一番，才緩緩吐出「童貞？」

堂本光一腦海裡轟的一聲，什麼理智什麼平靜什麼成熟大人的樣子都被炸飛，他紅著臉對堂本剛比劃著，酒精開始使他說話慌亂，先是吹噓自己閱人無數、再來又說自己情深義重，最後又跟堂本剛說什麼品牌的好用，以及年輕人不該花時間放縱，應該好好讀書等苦口婆心的開導話語。

最後話題怎麼結束的堂本光一沒有記憶。

只知道醒來時陽光已經照射在臉上十分刺眼，Pan醬也吃飽飽趴躺在他胸前，發現自己整晚睡在客廳，身體有些痠疼，但身上蓋著薄被讓他不至於著涼。

「Pan...昨天爸爸怎麼了？」

式神Pan抬眼看堂本光一後又趴下，一副愛理不理的樣子。

堂本光一摸摸鼻子起身往廚房給自己倒杯水，在看到餐桌上有堂本剛做的餐點以及壓著一張紙條。

【給不是童貞的光一叔叔，今天開始校外教學三天，記得餵Pan跟帶她出去散步喔。】

水杯裡的水灑落在餐桌上，把紙條上的字跡暈染開。


	15. Chapter 15

三天的校外教學令堂本光一座立難安。

「之前也沒聽說要去校外教學...」堂本光一盯著紙條喃喃自語，食指抵在太陽穴不是緩解宿醉頭痛，是努力回想堂本剛是否有交代過要去哪裡校外教學。

Pan咬著小章魚玩偶來到堂本光一腳邊，似乎是希望堂本光一可以陪她玩耍。

「Pan等等，爸爸先打通電話。」

隨意摸了摸Pan的頭安撫，堂本光一全身上下摸索手機，不過就喝了點酒，不至於在家裡把手機弄丟了吧。

「喂？鈴木管家，我是光一，嗯、洋子夫人在家嗎？」終於在客廳桌腳附近找到手機，迅速點開通訊欄找到堂本宅邸的電話，撥通後是由鈴木管家接起。

「洋子夫人早，不好意思突然致電打擾。」堂本光一語氣充滿歉意，即使看不到對方神情舉止，他還是不停微彎腰致歉。

『別這麼說，光一先生，發生什麼事情了嗎？』

「沒發生什麼事情，那個小剛今天開始三天校外教學，跟您說一聲。」

『啊、對，小剛有跟我說過他們要去箱根...』

堂本光一迅速抓住關鍵字【箱根】，距離東京不算遠，不過如果他想，隨時都可以動身去。

『...真的很謝謝光一先生願意讓小剛暫住，我們有找了幾處房屋，等有空會到東京帶小剛參觀。』

「不用急著搬出去也沒關係！」

『但總是麻煩光一先生也很過意不去...』

「怎麼會呢！小剛出生時也照顧過他一段時間，是個很乖巧的孩子。」

電話另一頭的洋子想了想，的確自己兒子平時是滿乖巧的，不過後來見到堂本光一時總是莫名鬧脾氣，偏偏轉學到東京又同意住堂本光一那，都看不懂堂本剛到底是喜歡還是不喜歡堂本光一了...

「洋子夫人，小剛住在我這邊一點也不會造成麻煩，畢竟我工作關係經常出差在外，是我比較抱歉沒辦法天天在家照料。」

『光一先生別這麼說，要不是您願意讓小剛暫住，小剛現在還不知道該住哪裡。只是先生這陣子公司擴張比較忙碌，雖說要去東京看房子，但確切時間也不確定，還請光一先生多多照顧小剛了...』

「洋子夫人放心，我自然會照顧好小剛，也歡迎您跟望美隨時有空來東京拜訪。」堂本光一語氣誠懇，只要能打消洋子夫人要堂本剛搬出去的念頭都好，不知道為什麼，他不想堂本剛太快搬家「抱歉，突然有工作進來，如果有任何事情洋子夫人請別介懷隨時跟我聯絡。」

『那就不打擾光一先生工作了，有空也歡迎和小剛一起回奈良來走走。』

「一定一定。」

掛上電話後堂本光一露出勝利的微笑，終於知道堂本剛校外教學的地點，接下來就是換裝前往。

汪－

Pan忍不住叫聲，一臉鄙夷盯著滿臉笑容的堂本光一，前掌放在碗上，表示出門前記得先準備好餐食。

「Pan～爸爸先去關心一下小剛，晚點再回來帶妳去箱根走走～」

迅速在碗裡裝滿食物，也把水替換好，看了眼時間快要中午正是太陽最大的時候，堂本光一想了想，還是先在家陪Pan玩一下等下午再出門好了。  
\--  
「剛君快來～」筱原跑到前方一處溫泉口，迫不及待把買來的雞蛋放到上面。

「欸──剛剛在車上不是吃過東西了嗎。」堂本剛邊逛邊拍照，慢悠悠走到筱原附近，看到她開心煮著溫泉蛋，忍不住打趣了番「吃太多會胖喔。」

「我很瘦！」筱原瞪了眼堂本剛，明知道體重對女生來說很重要，還故意戳這點「倒是剛君太纖細了，好像風強一點就會把你吹走。」

「fufufu～」

兩個人邊鬥嘴邊等待溫泉蛋熟，沒發現有人躲在遠處觀察他們的一舉一動。

校外教學基本上沒太多個人行程，不過學校特別安排散策讓學生們能稍微自由活動，只要三點準時抵達旅館就好。  
堂本剛跟筱原以及幾位同學便一路上玩耍，看到射擊店家也跑進去玩的不亦樂乎，土產店自然是要買點伴手禮等。

「不覺得跟蹤是件很無禮的事情嗎？」

前往旅館前他們故意走進彎彎繞繞的小徑，一直跟在堂本剛不遠處觀察的人在拐了幾個彎後發現小徑空無一人，頓時有些慌張，急忙忙來回找尋他們一行人可能走的方向。

「我、我...」

沒想到早就被發現行蹤，一個轉身正好對上筱原，想要逃跑才發現身後也被人堵住去路。

「你為什麼要跟蹤我們啊？」筱原步步逼近、瞇起雙眼手指著對方。

只見少年小臉一紅，緊閉上嘴不說話，眼神不安飄向堂本剛。

「看我做什麼？」堂本剛展露笑容，這一問又使少年臉龐更加紅潤，幾度蠕動的雙唇最後還是沒透出一絲聲響。

「不是我們學校的學生...」

筱原打量著眼前的少年，藏青色的校服與他們黑色的校服明顯不可能是同校，如果是同校有可能是暗戀她們其中一人，但不同校就有點棘手了。

「這麼拖下去也不是辦法，給你的機會，說吧！到底跟蹤我們做什麼？」儼然就是團體中的大姐頭模樣，筱原雙手插腰趾高氣昂命令「整個過程我們都有錄影存證，你應該不想讓我們去報警吧。」

「我只是想跟他做朋友。」聽到被錄影存證後少年這才開口，手指著堂本剛的方向，頭卻低下不敢抬起。

「欸？跟我？」堂本剛也詫異，他可不記得見過這名少年，雖然校外教學可能會遇到不同校的學生，但這突如其來的狀況實在太過意外。

「嗯，很抱歉跟蹤你們，但我沒有惡意...」

「有沒有惡意不是你說的算，光是跟蹤就惡意滿滿了好嗎。」

團體裡其中一名女同學開口說道，雖然眼前這名不同校的少年看上去也滿帥的，但她心儀堂本剛，可不想讓堂本剛被不明學校的人認識。

「那、這是我的學生證。」

藤木甲斐，年紀和他們一樣，上面還有學校名稱跟出生年月日。

「這樣可以跟你交朋友嗎？」

「欸...剛君…」

筱原面對叫藤木的少年突然兩手緊抓學生證，往堂本剛的方向遞出還鞠躬，跟學校裡趁空檔遞交情書給心儀對象的人十分相似。

「可以啊。」堂本剛微笑拿出手機，和藤木交換了聯絡方式。

「謝謝。」

「別再跟蹤我們了，會被誤會的。」

距離學校規定的集合時間還有十分鐘，解決完跟蹤者的事情後，堂本剛一行人趕緊往旅館的方向跑去，趕在最後一刻壓秒抵達。

「太好了...」藤木望著堂本剛的背影站在原地不動，自從半年前在地鐵上遇見堂本剛後，他就想著該怎麼認識對方，沒想到這次校外教學竟然地點相同，讓藤木忍不住拋下同學默默跟在堂本剛一行人身後。

「啊、抱歉！」

轉身離開小徑正好撞上迎面而來的人，藤木抬頭看了眼對方致歉，對方不發一語但眼神十分不友善，拍了拍被撞到的地方無視藤木逕自離去。

在聽見藤木繼續前進的腳步聲，堂本光一停下步伐回頭，盯著藏青色少年的背影，內心不知為什麼十分不悅。  
\--  
「客人您的臥室在這裡，有任何需求可以用室內電話撥打到櫃台，謝謝。」女將帶領堂本光一到客房後緩緩退後離去，留下堂本光一在室內。

附近的旅館房間都被學校訂下，剩下一間旅館還有最高級的套房沒有售出，正巧在堂本剛下榻的旅館對面。  
堂本光一稍微打開面對街道的窗戶拉門，不知道是巧合還是命運，這個角度竟然可以看到堂本剛跟同學的房間，他們幾個男孩正在房裡東翻西找零食，還有人脫去校服在房裡打鬧追逐。

臨時來到箱根堂本光一沒有任何旅遊規劃，他不知道為什麼也想跟來，明明在堂本剛出現之前，這種煩躁不安的情感許久沒有出現，彷彿沒有存在過這些情感般。

「去哪裡走走好呢...」

翻起客房裡放置的觀光手冊，上面介紹附近的景點跟好吃的店家，堂本光一對這些都不感興趣，果斷選擇直接出門晃晃。

走到街上看到有處溫泉出口，忍不出伸出手摸的下。

「好燙！」

看了眼旁邊的標示，水溫大約40幾度到60度，手指微微泛紅，堂本光一吐了吐舌頭幸好沒人發現。

街道的景色似乎有些熟悉的感覺，走到車站後決定搭車到下一站，車窗外風景飛逝，某些遙不可及的記憶似乎開始騷動，內心深處裂開細縫，好像有什麼要湧出般。

站在某間蕎麥麵店門口，聽排隊的路人說是百年以上的老店，山藥蕎麥麵很美味，許多人都是慕名而來。

堂本光一站在人龍當中，以往對吃沒有太大講究，現在卻莫名想嘗試看看。  
車輛在旁邊停車場進進出出，腦海裡有些情景才要浮現就被服務生喊入內。

「真好吃呢！」

旁邊座位是對情侶，男方爽快吃著蕎麥麵、女方邊稱讚邊露出幸福的笑容。

店內像堂本光一這樣單獨來用餐的客人也不在少數，都是靜靜用餐，沒多久便吃完離開。

「外面那是梅花樹嗎？」

服務生端來山藥蕎麥麵，堂本光一望著窗外停車場孤零零的樹木出神，忍不住問了句。

「是的，聽說樹齡有五百年了吧。」服務生邊將餐點上桌邊回答堂本光一的話。

「五百年了啊...」

怔怔凝望梅花樹，眼前浮現梅花樹盛開又凋零的模樣，樹下圍繞著人們度過幾個秋冬。  
\--  
「啊！光一叔叔？」走出店外被喊住，絲毫沒有縮短的人龍裡，站著堂本剛與筱原以及兩位男同學。

「欸～剛君的叔叔好帥氣啊！」男同學發出讚嘆語氣，眼前堂本光一穿著暗紅色皮外套、合身牛仔褲顯腿修長，淡漠的神情增添都市型男神秘感。

「小剛怎麼？」堂本光一面露詫異，像是想起什麼才接著說「原來是到箱根校外教學啊！」

「fufufu～叔叔來箱根工作嗎？」

「嗯、對。」

「Pan醬怎麼辦呢？」

無視身邊同學，堂本剛對上堂本光一自然的詢問，隊伍還沒推進，堂本光一沒想到會遇到堂本剛，內心有些慌亂。

「那個Pan的原本主人，也就是我們團隊的工作人員住這附近，所以Pan在他那邊，等等去接。」

「喔～在哪裡呢？」

「在另一站，大平台站那邊。」

「真巧耶！剛君，我們也旅館也在那站。」筱原開心時說話音調比較高亢，男同學們一陣吐槽。

「那個我先回去了，約好了要接Pan、」

「叔叔接完Pan就回家嗎？」

「對，買了車票。」

說完堂本光一閉上嘴，堂本剛眼裡透出懷疑，一時間對話沒有繼續，旁人也不知道該不該插話。

「筱原小姐四位請進──」

服務生的叫聲解救了尷尬情景，堂本光一找到機會準備離去，卻又想起什麼從皮夾裡抽出鈔票塞到堂本剛手裡。

「請朋友吃飯吧，不要客氣。」

指腹滑過堂本剛的掌心，一股電流般的酥麻從後腦勺攀升，堂本光一趕緊頭也不回快步離開，沒看見背後堂本剛憋不住的笑意。


	16. Chapter 16

如果堂本光一直接回家就好了。

此刻他看堂本剛牽著Pan，兩人在外頭溜搭散步。

「為什麼要說那種輕易被識破的謊言。」

堂本剛挑眉望向堂本光一，那人在路燈下臉色窘迫、耳尖有些發紅，Pan則乖乖的往前走，步伐雖小卻不敢停下腳步。

「我沒有說謊...」聲音細若蚊吟，視線盯著前方的Pan，不敢對上堂本剛目光。

「車票呢？」

堂本光一沒有接話，雙手插入口袋中，撇過頭裝作沒聽見。Pan忍不住發出小小聲汪，除了替自家爸爸解圍外，她是真的走得很累。

「來，幫妳擦擦腳～」

堂本剛抱起Pan停下腳步，從隨身的小包包裡拿出濕紙巾細心幫她擦腳掌，擦完的溼紙巾被堂本光一眼明手快收走，Pan這才安心的窩在堂本剛懷裡，任由他們帶她閒晃。

正好路旁有飲料販賣機，夜風微涼，堂本光一在熱柚子茶跟奶茶鍵上點了點，硄啷掉出兩瓶熱呼呼飲品，兩手握著大步走回堂本剛身邊。

「哇──燙！」

被堂本光一突如其來用飲品夾住臉頰兩側，堂本剛抱著Pan無法伸手阻攔跟反擊，只能用兇狠眼神回擊。

「哈哈哈──哪有那麼誇張。」堂本光一笑出聲，發現飲品在堂本剛臉頰上留下紅紅的印子時又突然慌張，趕緊用手掌貼上揉揉呼呼「哎呀，怎麼這麼容易留痕跡...」

堂本剛唇角微微抽蓄，幸好附近沒有認識的同學在，否則這狀況都不知道該怎麼解釋了。

兩人在附近小公園盪鞦韆上坐下，打開飲品讓堂本剛先選，沒想到堂本剛兩款都先喝了口，最後選擇熱奶茶。

「光一叔叔不喝嗎？」

沒多久熱奶茶就快喝完，堂本剛見旁邊的堂本光一盯著熱柚子茶不動，好心提醒。

「喝，怎麼會不喝呢...」堂本光一有潔癖這件事情無論是生前還是現在都沒有變，只是他發現並不抗拒接觸堂本剛吃喝過的食物，這樣的感覺使堂本光一好奇想探究，盯著瓶口不知道該不該當著堂本剛的面喝下去「太燙了而已...」

「又說謊。」

仰頭把熱奶茶喝光，堂本剛走到旁邊的垃圾桶把瓶子丟棄，跟Pan在小空地上追逐。

「那個、你們的晚餐好吃嗎？」

Pan氣喘吁吁走回堂本光一腳邊，堂本光一寵溺的揉了揉她的小腦袋，從Pan的眼裡看出【爸爸救我】的暗示，跟堂本剛要了幾張濕紙巾替她擦擦腳掌，讓Pan站在自己大腿上休息。

「普普通通吧，校外教學的團膳不就這樣。」

堂本剛擦去額角上的汗，夜裡風有些大，如果不把汗擦去可能會著涼感冒。

「還吃得下嗎？」

「嗯？」堂本剛一時沒有理解堂本光一問話的含意，直到跟著堂本光一回到下榻的旅館才知道意思。  
\--  
「多吃點！」

「光一叔叔一個人為什麼點這麼多！」

滿桌豐盛的菜餚，先別說套餐有含龍蝦，隨後服務生還端上一艘大船，上面滿是種類豐富的生魚片，堂本剛迅速夾了幾片塞入嘴裡，享受大海的恩惠。

「附贈的晚餐嘛，不知道會這麼豐盛。」

堂本光一抿了口生啤酒，瞇起雙眼偷偷瞧堂本剛，看他吃的開心就感到滿足。

「也讓我喝一口吧！」

「不、不行！小剛是未成年，不能喝！」

立刻把才放在桌上的生啤酒一飲而盡，堂本剛嘟起嘴氣鼓鼓，不過他也不是很想喝就是。  
Pan在旁邊安靜的待著，每當其中一人想到她轉頭探視時奉上可愛的笑容，然後繼續窩在坐墊上。

「吃不下了、吃不下了。」

摸了摸肚皮明顯隆起，堂本剛手撐在地上，整個人身體往後伸展，發出舒服的聲音。

「小剛幾點要回旅館？」

「嗯...學校是說十點就寢，老師會到房間點名。」

「喔...同學沒找你嗎？」

確認下時間才八點半，還能再聊一下。

「有哇，他們問我要不要過去打乒乓球。」

「欸？小剛會打嗎？」

「呵呵～打贏光一叔叔應該是沒問題的。」

堂本剛喝了口熱茶，服務生說了聲失禮了便進來把桌上的餐品撤去，兩人在房裡突然不知道該說什麼。

「那、」

「聽說這間旅館的溫泉很棒！」原本想問堂本剛要不要跟自己打場乒乓球，沒想到話題竟然跑到溫泉上。「光一叔叔泡過了嗎？」

「還沒。」喝口熱茶壓壓驚，被熱茶泡的雙唇緋紅，堂本光一眼光默默飄走。

「待會偷偷去泡一下可以吧？」

直接從座位上起身跑到堂本光一面前，堂本剛滿眼期待，雖然他不是這間旅館的住客，可是他很想泡泡看旅館介紹裡的溫泉，硫磺泉還有溫泉泥。

「可以吧。」堂本光一趕緊起身，絕對不是因為堂本剛距離太近，是因為他喝酒後心跳太快又太悶，想走一走舒緩「你在房裡等一下。」

迅速離開房間，走廊上的微風讓他找回絲絲理智，快步走向櫃台索取浴衣。

在堂本光一的想法裡沒有什麼是錢解決不了的事情，有的話，就再多給一點。  
\--  
兩人來到露天溫泉，比起堂本剛迅速沖洗後泡入溫泉裡，堂本光一顯得拖拖拉拉。

「光一叔叔動作快點。」

吃飽休息後泡在溫泉裡十分舒服，堂本剛後腦靠在石頭上發出長嘆，邊用溫泉水抹臉。

「來了來了。」

都是男生本來不用忌諱什麼，可是堂本光一小心翼翼摀著下方，連入池都很謹慎，先用腳點一點溫泉再慢慢放入，坐在石頭上與堂本剛有些距離。

「我幫你按摩吧！」

放鬆後堂本剛睜開眼望向堂本光一，看他邊用手掌撈起水往身上潑，立刻走了過去要把人拉入溫泉裡。

「不用、不用，你好好泡溫泉。」

「我按摩的技術很棒喔！」

站起身雙手插腰，堂本剛很自滿按摩的技術，在家裡他可沒少幫父母按摩，師傳於鈴木管家，被他按過可是人人稱讚的。

「沒關係...」

「今天免費招待光一叔叔，快點坐下來。」

半推半就下堂本光一入池，但他不知道眼光該放哪，尤其堂本剛站在自己面前，用從小看到大似乎也說不過去，畢竟除了小嬰兒時期幫堂本剛洗澡過外，長大的堂本剛這還是第一次...

「這樣的力道可以嗎？」

「喔嗯。」

「不要敷衍我，認真。」

「可以再用力一點。」

在堂本剛按壓肩膀下，堂本光一逐漸放鬆緊繃的情緒，捧起溫泉水往臉上抹，等到尷尬的氣氛緩解後，兩人開始撈起溫泉裡的泥幫對方抹在身上。

「時間過真快，小剛都長大了...」

「fufufu～這是什麼家父般的感嘆詞。」

堂本光一不經意說出的話語逗的堂本剛發笑，一方面也是因為後背被堂本光一溫柔敷上溫泉泥有些癢，身體稍微扭動了下。

「只是感嘆時間過很快而已...」

堂本光一眼裡有著自己也不明白的情緒，堂本剛發育中的身體比起嬰兒時期的軟嫩，茁壯許多更增添堅毅。不知道這樣的時光還能把握多久，想到這裡手的力道不免用力了些。

「我也幫光一叔叔補些泥吧！」

轉過身捧著一把泥往堂本光一身上抹，胸前頓時一片泥濘。

泡完溫泉後兩人穿著旅館的浴衣走回房間，跟櫃台點了冰牛奶跟水煮蛋已經擺在客房裡，堂本光一看了眼時間還有二十分鐘，正想問堂本剛要不跟老師說外宿吧，就被堂本剛搶先說了待會要回去。

「校外教學記得不要脫隊、不要落單。」

「是、是！」

「如果有遇到什麼突發狀況記得聯絡我。」

「不應該先聯絡老師嗎？」

堂本剛對住在對面旅館還堅持要送他的堂本光一笑了笑。

「可以聯絡老師後馬上聯絡我！」

「聯絡光一叔叔能馬上趕過來嗎？」

原本意思是堂本光一在東京，遠水救不了近火，沒想到堂本光一眼神堅定猛地抓住堂本剛肩膀，令堂本剛只能直視他。

「我一定會馬上趕到。」

內心輕聲嘆口氣，堂本剛收起戲謔的口吻，垂下眼眸。泡過溫泉沒多久的他現在血液循環良好，健康膚色還是能發現淡色粉紅，雙眼浮起微微霧氣、嘴唇澎澎水嫩濕潤，欲言又止。

「趕快進去吧，晚安。」

意識到自己可能嚇到堂本剛，堂本光一收手伸入衣袖抓緊自己手臂，滿臉不在乎般，打算等看到堂本剛進旅館後才離開。

「下午吃蕎麥麵的店家，光一叔叔記得嗎？」

走進旅館後堂本剛腳步頓了下，穿著校服的他別過臉看向還在原地沒離開的堂本光一，輕飄飄問了句。

「嗯，山藥蕎麥麵還不錯。」

旅館內溫柔黃光隨著掀開的布簾撒出，與夜晚的街道形成對比，堂本剛的側臉在陰影中有些曖昧，眼神沒有直接落在堂本光一臉上，但落在堂本光一身上。

「聽服務生介紹停車場的梅花樹，好像在那邊很久了...」

「嗯、聽說有500年了吧。」

堂本光一回想起下午凝望的梅花樹，雖然還沒綻放，卻歲月靜好般獨立在停車場，屹立於時光洪流中，不疾不徐迎接每個花開花落。

「我們也能相處那麼久嗎？」

堂本剛抬頭看著夜空，今晚的月色很美。

「活不了那麼久啦、」

「晚安，光一。」

其實堂本光一想說的是，人類是無法活這麼久的，而他不算是人類，在隱世與現世間也不知道能存活多久，時間像是停止般，日復一日、年復一年，沒有目的地的前進？還是一直都是停留？

「晚安，剛。」

難得堂本剛沒有回嘴、沒有吐槽，那走入旅館的背影籠罩某種孤寂，不像是青春少年該擁有的。  
堂本光一沒有上前詢問，腦海裡閃過幾個畫面，耳邊響起隻字片語，可惜沒有捕捉到半分。

因為他感覺到背後有道目光緊盯著，回頭時只看見那人倉皇離去的背影，看上去與下午那名藏青色的少年身形有些相似。

堂本光一皺起眉頭，他總覺得那少年的臉龐似乎在哪裡見過，隱隱擔憂。


	17. Chapter 17

堂本剛有個帥氣的叔叔這件事情如星火燎原般在同學間傳起，有親眼瞧見的學生更是繪聲繪影形容，還有女學生向堂本剛攀談為的是打聽堂本光一的情報。

「那是剛君的叔叔啊...」

「嘖。」

參觀景點時身後又傳來試圖討論堂本光一的語句，堂本剛整天溫和對應，到了下午終於有些憋不住，發出冷冷嘖聲。

「啊、抱歉！」

回頭瞧見與自己不同校服的藤木，臉色才從僵硬緩和。

「藤木同學也見過我叔叔？」

「我們學校的旅館也在附近，昨晚經過看見剛君跟一名男性在旅館門口，滿帥氣的就多看了幾眼。」

藤木一掃昨日的萎靡態勢，也許今天周圍還有其他同校的學生在，整個人顯得自信閃耀許多。

「這樣啊...」

堂本剛等著筱原回來，看了下時間快要集合，目光忍不住飄向洗手間。

「昨天那個女孩、是剛君的女朋友嗎...？」

問完眼睛小心翼翼確認堂本剛表情，但堂本剛的表情沒什麼波動，像是聽別人的事情般，眼睛倒是清澈的望著自己。

「是，又怎樣？」

藤木臉龐迅速紅起，打從心底佩服堂本剛能坦然說出肯定的語句，反觀自己的情感是無法攤在陽光下的。

「啊啦，怎麼又是你？」筱原走回堂本剛身邊上下打量眼前神色有異的藤木「他又來騷擾你嗎？」

「哪、」

「藤木同學怎麼會騷擾我呢？走吧，集合時間要到了！」

堂本剛笑了笑，將手上拿著的導覽目錄遞給筱原，對藤木揮了揮手道別。  
藤木望著堂本剛和筱原的背影，心裡有些苦澀，想到自己的感情對象，不知道什麼時候才能正大光明靠近彼此，在陽光和煦的日子裡比肩行走。

「剛君，那傢伙找你做什麼？」走遠後筱原忍住不回頭，低聲詢問堂本剛。

「他問妳是不是我的女朋友。」堂本剛笑笑回答。

「什麼！剛君你怎麼回答？」

筱原不可置信的回頭，正巧對上藤木的目光，發現堂本剛只是笑笑沒有回應，立刻發覺堂本剛的惡作劇。

「吼！剛君會害死我的！」

短短三天的箱根校外教學之旅，發展出了意外的多樣走向。  
\--  
昨晚堂本剛的話讓堂本光一耿耿於懷，他想抓住腦海閃過的浮光掠影，無奈只得一場空。

「Pan，妳知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」

徬徨無助時堂本光一總會回到奈良屋裡的小庭院，若有似無的線香氣息，讓他能舒心不被時光洪流沖走。

Pan起初很開心的在庭院裡奔走，最後停留在空蕩蕩座位前的毛毯，嗅聞著某種遺留的眷戀氣味。聽見堂本光一問句後抬頭，看著黑曜石般漆黑的瞳孔，最後給了他不想得到卻也預料中的搖頭。

「妳也不知道啊...」

從Pan的反應能得知Pan對於這個庭院裡的物品有熟悉的感覺，但對庭院卻一無所知，所以這是Pan離開後才有的嗎？能讓Pan懷念的人除了自己還有誰？

堂本光一坐在庭院裡不小心入睡，身上蓋著Pan在他入睡前咬著拖來的毛毯，有股暖意竄過。  
\--  
半遮蔽物前有個長方形的池子，水面裊裊白煙，有些寒冷的季節最享受的事情就是噗通一下。

眼前有些模糊，卻能從傳入耳膜的聲音分辨出是自己，堂本光一不停說著想要噗通，語氣是很開心雀躍的。

『老闆娘，麻煩把那個拿來。』

朦朧的人影昂聲叫喚，男子氣概十足的坐在池子邊緣，顯然有事先準備。

堂本光一能感覺到自己足下溫暖，來回在池子裡走來走去，他不知道怎麼對應那人偶爾拋出的話語，只能用含糊的方式帶過，心卻早已化成一片春水，暖呼呼蕩漾。

『太近了啦！從剛才就是...』

雖然這麼說著，黏糊的嗓音卻沒有不耐煩的意味，任由他不發一語走來走去，甚至拿起相機過於近距離的拍攝。

對啊，堂本光一這才發現手上握著一台相機，拍下了不少珍藏一世的近距離照片。

『你喜歡山藥的吧！』

『喜歡，疲勞的時候吃山藥最好了！』

端上來的餐點是山藥蕎麥麵，店裡女將端上兩份，放在池邊讓他們邊泡足湯邊享用美食。

吃下去的不只是山藥，還有那人的體貼用心。

聽說那人事先來勘景過、聽說那人精心安排了行程、聽說那人很期待這次的雙人旅遊...

堂本光一內心很清楚，這些都不是聽說，是真的。

所以他很懊悔，很多事情沒有開口說，即使彼此都懂，但如果當時開口了，會不會有更深刻的回憶留下。

『那邊不是有棵梅花樹嗎？』

『嗯？這個？』

畫面沒有因為堂本光一陷入陰鬱情緒而停止，反而像是一場不停播的電影，筆直往前而去。

『樹齡已經有300年了。』

眼前佇立的梅花樹，寒風中佇立等待花苞綻放。

『所以我們也要抱持繼續綻放300年的心情、』

『活不了那麼久啦！』

「活不了那麼久啦...」

堂本光一驚醒，滿身大汗，彷彿親身經歷一場足湯。

脫口而出的夢話使他心悸，左胸口狂跳不已，奔騰的血液融合某種情緒往心臟匯流。

「其實想說的是...」努力回想遙不可及的記憶，是百年前了吧，塵封在某處的悸動、年少時的青澀甜蜜，曾經的不安惶恐最後因那人的話語化做繾綣纏綿。

「一直繼續走下去...」

每次都是這樣，只要夢見那個人，左胸口總會有撕裂痛感，眼淚也不知何時從眼眶滑落，各種情緒藉由淚水匯集掉落在手背上。

「一直...」低下頭不讓月色看見這樣的自己，忍住不讓聲音顫抖，肩膀卻無法克制輕微抖動「一直...」

與那個有綻放300年之約的人，最後還是被自己搞丟了。  
\--  
校外教學結束後日子又恢復平靜。

堂本剛每天照樣陪Pan玩耍，若非必要不會輕易離開臥室，但偶爾想到會下廚做些料理，試著用媽媽從奈良寄來的產物做些懷念的滋味。

「小剛寒假不回家嗎？」

「要回去啊。」

喝著味噌湯，堂本剛對堂本光一提出的問題感到疑惑。

「喔...」

餐桌上陷入沉默，堂本光一預期堂本剛會說不回去，畢竟青春期的少年可能想要自由；或者說了要回去後順勢邀約自己一同返鄉，但這兩個選項都沒出現。

「光一叔叔過年──」

抬眼望向對面那個瞬間豎起雙耳仔細聆聽的人，堂本剛用碗巧妙遮掩唇角的笑意，話說到一半先喝口湯才接續。

「怎麼嗎？」

「都沒有人陪嗎？」

像是抓住一線希望，堂本光一立刻回答：「沒有吶，都一個人很寂寞的。」

「喔，那預祝您新年快樂。」

距離新年明明還有幾個月，顯然堂本剛並沒有要邀請自己去過年的意思，堂本光一失落的大口喝起味噌湯。

「話說味噌湯、」

「怎麼了？」

這可是他自信之作，味道不會有差池的，堂本光一緊張盯著堂本剛的小嘴，生怕他說出不好喝的話語。

「光一叔叔都只放滑菇。」

「滑菇就很美味了！」

「在美味喝上超過半年也是會膩的。」

「小剛是對我膩了嗎？」

這是什麼午間連續劇的女主角台詞，堂本剛愣住瞪堂本光一，看他倒是滿臉受傷兼無辜，帥氣的臉龐瞬間黯淡好幾分。

「你都是用這種語氣拐騙女生的吧。」

「沒騙過人...」

「呵，是誰說帶Pan去箱根就要搭車回東京的。」

「後來是被挽留...」

自從被抓包根本沒有當天回東京也沒買車票後，堂本光一覺得堂本剛對自己說的話都默默打折，一張不誠實的大人標籤直接貼在堂本光一臉上。

「其實去箱根約會也沒什麼，」堂本剛語氣沉穩，像是開導般「光一叔叔如果有對象可以帶回家，不用遮遮掩掩。」

畫面上堂本剛比較像是叔叔的身分，對著後輩耐心開導。

「就說了沒對象。」

「不要忙於工作就放棄感情生活啊，」堂本剛眼裡滿是擔憂，語重心長「我會盡快搬出去的，這樣叔叔就不用擔心我打擾。」

「不！不要搬走！」

手上剩餘的味噌湯因過於激烈的手勢灑倒在餐桌上，餐桌巾被染濕，幾朵滑菇正已滑稽的姿勢躺著。

堂本光一立刻起身拿取抹布整理桌面，晚餐在不愉快的氛圍下結束。  
\--  
叩叩－

「請進。」

暗算時間也快到上床睡覺，趁還有點時間，堂本光一洗完澡鼓起勇氣敲了敲堂本剛的臥室門。

「小剛，我有些話想跟你說。」

少年的房間不外乎是憧憬對象的海報張貼在牆上，房間角落還有顆籃球，堂本光一有些驚訝自己並沒有好好了解堂本剛的興趣。

「光一叔叔請坐。」

指了指書桌前的位子，堂本剛坐在床鋪上，抱著吉他輕撥弦。

堂本光一想了很久，在浴室排練過的說詞此時卻一句也說不出，只能和堂本剛對望，正當堂本剛嘆氣後要開口，堂本光一趕緊抬手制止，深呼口氣。

「小剛搬來和我住我很開心。」

堂本剛眼珠咕嚕轉動一圈，嘟起嘴唇輕輕點頭，指腹劃過吉他弦發出柔和聲響。

「暫時也沒有想談感情的念頭，」有些艱澀開口，如果是面對4U就能順暢對應，只是面對堂本剛，年紀比自己小12歲的少年，那雙清澈的眼眸偶爾會閃過令堂本光一慌張的流光「我好像在等一個人...」

「等一個人？」

手指繼續撥動吉他弦，沒有章法卻很動人。

「嗯，也許小剛不會相信，但我在等一個很重要的人。」

堂本光一目光懇切，眼前的堂本剛輪廓有些重疊。

「為什麼要等呢？」

聲音比吉他聲還綿長，餘韻繚繞在兩人之間。

「因為我們有約定。」

堂本剛沉默不語，沒有繼續彈奏吉他。

「我們約好要繼續走下去，」夢境裡被打斷的後續話語被補上，他記起來了，當時硬生生打斷的話語那人有說完，而自己也說了「一直，繼續走下去。」

沉默不再令人難熬，堂本光一第一次感覺靠近堂本剛，也許是那憐惜般的目光望向自己，撫平了他內心某些皺褶。

「光一叔叔看上去很實際派，沒想到意外的浪漫呢。」

低下頭讀著樂譜，堂本剛繼續練習被打斷的吉他，微微笑著。

「所以小剛安心住這吧，不會對我造成困擾或麻煩，」雙手搓了搓繼續語調輕揉說著「小剛搬出去我才會困擾呢。」

「嗯，知道了。」

放下手中的吉他，堂本剛跳下床鋪，將坐在椅子上的堂本光一拉起。

「好了晚安。」

「欸？我、」

「青春少年還有其他事情要忙，晚安晚安。」

被推出房外，堂本光一轉身想說點什麼結果高挺的鼻子差點被門夾到，下意識摸摸鼻子，站在門前小聲道晚安。

「竟然有心上人啊...」

將人推出去後堂本剛背對著門，沒想到會聽見真情告白，看來堂本光一對等待的人用情至深。  
表情看似漫不在乎，內心卻不知道為什麼這段對話有些介懷，原以為堂本光一對自己有什麼想法所以才百般接近，沒想到是他想多了。

床上攤開的吉他樂譜是學校聖誕節表演節目裡，由班上同學組成的樂團準備的內容。

你是我散發薄荷氣息的命中注定...


	18. Chapter 18

當擁有看不見盡頭的生命，時間是否顯得多餘？  
當時間洪流撼動不了分毫，永遠是否就能考驗？

翻閱書房架上的廣義相對論書籍，堂本光一懷疑起書中理論，像他這種被歲月遺棄的人、能稱自己為人嗎？  
既不是鬼亦不是神，存在於三界夾層之間，像是靜止卻又會流動，過去、現在、未來等時間名詞顯得曖昧許多。

「我究竟是誰呢？」

放下廣義相對論，將一冊又一冊的舞台寫真書籍取出，他應該不是會細心保存自己演出周邊的性格，而這些書籍卻一塵不染完好無缺靜立在書架上，彷彿知道有朝一日會再被翻閱般等待著。

『Endless Shock 座長 堂本光一』

燙金文字上是與自己一模一樣的姓名，照片裡揮灑汗水的模樣、手緊握紅綢使三角肌隆起壯碩線條、臉上沾紅色顏料的打鬥畫面與座無虛席的劇場，都塵封在百年前的『堂本光一』世界裡，現在的堂本光一就像看傳記般，閱讀另一個同名同姓的故事。

「我是你嗎？」

只是照片上的長相與自己近乎相同，唯一的差異只有不同年份的面貌有些微改變跟服裝稍微不同。指腹停留在照片側臉上，這份溫度是自己的，不是他傳來的。

嘶──

盡量不抽菸是為了不沾染上菸味，而每次抽菸骨子裡便會騷動，催促他快點抽完再接續下一支菸。

「你到底在哪裡...」

深夜的東京燈火斑斕，對比滿天星空還要璀璨。

堂本光一泡在不停轉換色彩的浴池，與眼前的景色相看兩不厭、越看越討厭。  
\--  
「剛君吉他練得如何啊？」

自修課教室裡大家各做各的事情，筱原和班上其他女同學手中忙著縫製聖誕節表演節目的服裝，每位上台表演的人都要穿的特別服裝。

「馬馬虎虎...」

前晚堂本光一的真情告白讓堂本剛耿耿於懷，家中也沒看過有其他人的相片或物品，該不會是唬人的吧？

「後來外校那個藤木還有騷擾你嗎？」

其中一名當時也在場的女同學關心詢問，原本她是喜歡堂本剛的，後來卻隱隱約約對藤木有些興趣。

「沒，不過我們有在地鐵線遇到。」

交換聯絡方式後藤木意外的沒有聯絡，卻在早上搭地鐵時碰見了，這才知道藤木從堂本剛轉學到東京沒多久就因搭乘地鐵遇見他，想和他交朋友。

「聖誕節校園活動約他來吧？」

「妳是看上對方了吧～天啊，之前還口口聲聲說最喜歡剛君打籃球的英姿～」

「現、現在也一樣喜歡啊！」

同學你一言我一語的調侃，女同學羞紅了臉，不知所措看向堂本剛卻落空，堂本剛早就離開座位走出教室。

走在校園中操場不時傳來此起彼落的運動聲，堂本剛明年就要畢業，升學高中也已經選定，原本預計開始找房屋要搬走卻被堂本光一挽留，心裡有些抗拒不想就這麼如堂本光一所願，也許這就是青春的反抗吧。

掏出口袋裡的手機準備給藤木發邀請簡訊，編輯到一半又全部清空，算了，下次再遇見時才開口吧。  
\--  
不久就進入十二月，這期間堂本光一忙於鑽研有興趣的事物，還去考取證照跟實際拜師，此刻端上桌的蕎麥麵與名店口味相去不遠，一旁飄著熱氣的蕎麥湯淡淡香氣宜人。

「味道如何？」

「唔、好吃！」

圓眸散發晶亮光芒，堂本剛臉頰被蕎麥麵塞滿鼓起，對著堂本光一直點頭。

「多吃點，還有。」

身上穿著廚師服，堂本剛的回答令堂本光一很有成就感，尤其那津津有味的吃相，增添蕎麥麵美味指數。  
沒多久又端上玉子燒跟烤魚，順序雖然有點顛倒，但能餵飽堂本剛最重要。

「到時候我準備幾包蕎麥麵給你帶回奈良。」

堂本光一一掃過去陰霾，不再為堂本剛沒開口邀請他一同回奈良家過年而沮喪，反而認真思考要準備什麼讓堂本剛帶回去。

「這樣多不好意思...」

邊吃邊回答，堂本剛透過碗的邊緣觀察堂本光一神情，發現竟然不像之前那樣失落，內心有些懷疑。

「也不知道送什麼比較好，小剛既然說蕎麥麵好吃，那就送這個吧。」臉上多了堂本剛也看不懂的淡然微笑，不像是故意說反話。

「總是麻煩光一叔叔，我會過意不去。」

「我也收到你們家不少照顧。」

說完就把餐桌上的空碗盤收走，在廚房裡沖洗起碗盤跟切水果。堂本剛打量堂本光一的背影，剛才談話間的確沒有破綻，甚至眼神也是真切的，難道堂本光一真的不再關心自己了嗎？

有這麼瞬間堂本剛希望堂本光一能和之前那樣對自己的事情上心要緊。  
也許這就是人犯賤的地方，對你好、你不領情，現在人家坦白有要等待的人了，卻又眼巴巴的希望對方像以前一樣對待自己。

「光一叔叔聖誕節有工作嗎？」

不甘心，堂本剛脫口而出，這問句不在原本計畫當中。

「嗯...目前沒有安排。」

想了一下沒有其他計畫，往常也是跟4U聚在一起吃肯德基、打電動，他們倒是會買聖誕節蛋糕來慶祝，有一年還準備了紅色的聖誕帽。

「我們學校有表演。」

「喔？」

「你來嗎？」

洗好的碗盤要用乾淨的布擦拭，堂本光一背影看起來若有所思，要不是手部還有動作，差點以為他定格在原地。

「聖誕節小剛跟朋友要一起過吧，如果要晚點回來記得提前說一聲。」

「我是問你來不來看我表演。」

無名火竄了上來，憑什麼答非所問，堂本剛端著吃完的碗筷走進廚房，有些大力將碗筷放入水槽、站在比自己高一個頭的堂本光一身邊，眼睛睜大大還有些怒氣，嘴巴都噘起了。

「我去很奇怪吧。」

「怎麼會，我們班女同學還很期待看到光一、叔、叔呢。」

叔叔兩字還刻意加重語氣，沒想到校外教學回來，堂本光一跟藤木竟然變成班上女生最常討論的對象，堂本剛十分不解。

「小剛希望我去嗎？」

擦乾的碗盤放入櫥櫃裡，堂本光一兩手抵在流理台，轉過頭笑臉詢問。

「不然幹嘛問你...」少年的自尊使堂本剛小小聲像是低喃，故意錯開堂本光一的視線。

「小剛的節目是幾點開始？」

「下午三點。」

「好，我沒事就過去。」

竟然不是一定會來，而是沒事才到場。堂本剛冷哼了聲聽在堂本光一耳裡就是耍脾氣，不阻攔他離開廚房跑去客廳跟Pan玩耍，即使知道他抱Pan回房間關門聲是故意大了點，堂本光一也波瀾不驚。

這樣的心境轉變堂本光一自己也是前所未料的。

從一開始見到堂本剛莫名的喜愛，被出生沒多久的嬰兒時期堂本剛打了一巴掌還會滿心委屈，甚至逐漸長大後每次見面都暗自和岡田宮司較勁，希望能讓堂本剛對自己改觀，多給自己一點笑顏。

這一切在箱根之旅後有了不小的轉變。

許久沒有出現的夢境裡，他想起了與自己有300年之約的人，如此痛徹心扉。他應該做的除了等待，還要去尋找，找尋那個被自己不小心搞丟的人。  
這是堂本光一幾個月來的體悟，至於堂本剛，應該是出自於長輩對晚輩的喜愛，也許都是姓堂本、也許是這冗長枯燥的歲月裡難得親近的人、也許...

空蕩蕩的客廳跟他們沒出現時一樣，堂本光一的心，現在也空空如也。  
\--  
聖誕節當天學校舉辦了些活動，學生們盡情放鬆，不少情侶在校園間親親我我，被老師們發現免不了一陣斥責規範。

「剛君很緊張嗎？」

同樣要上台表演的男同學不停在手上寫人吞下，另一名女同學則不時用捏緊的手帕擦拭額角。

「還好。」

今天堂本剛才發現原來藤木是大戶人家的少爺，來到學校時搭乘高級車輛，舉手投足都跟校外教學鬼鬼祟祟的樣子相去甚遠，果然引起校園裡其他女生愛慕的眼光。

藤木剛才發了短訊說在台下等待堂本剛的演出，還說結束後去找他。

「咦？你們怎麼還沒把服裝穿上！」

筱原衝進後台看見穿著校服的同學們，聲音瞬間拔高，後台的人瞬間七手八腳忙碌起來，趕緊把自己套入特別準備的服裝裡。

舞台前幕落下，再次拉起時舞台上多了兩個雪人和兩棵聖誕樹，以及一隻麋鹿。

「聖誕老人呢───」

不管音樂間奏響起，台下歡笑聲外有人叫呼喊聖誕老人，氣氛喜樂。

先是唱完聖誕歌組曲，不停變換舞台位置的人們最後靜置，坐在舞台邊緣拿出樂器，吉他、電子琴、三角鐵，身後站著班上同學手持燈泡蠟燭，堂本剛手持麥克風領唱。

「潮水靜靜湧起，波浪如畫似錦」

「讓你流太多的淚，抱歉」

身旁的同學唱起下一段，堂本剛趁空檔環視台下，學生們靜靜聆聽，看見前排的藤木，兩旁站著校外學生跟家長，唯獨沒有找到堂本光一。

「只有你 You are the one 」

「我的眼中 For love and one」

練習許久的和聲很美，跟聖誕節沒什麼關係的歌曲，班會中同學票選出想要在聖誕節裡傳達心意的歌曲。  
起初堂本剛練習吉他時有些牴觸，莫名的不想唱這首歌，跟班上的同學。  
但練習時莫名上手，沒彈幾次就像是刻在骨子裡般，手指一撥弄吉他弦就自動接續下去。

「你是我散發著薄荷氣息的命中註定」

唱到這句歌詞時，腦海裡浮現的臉龐竟然是堂本光一，有次在陽台上偷偷抽著涼菸喝酒，眺望城市夜景的側臉散發百年孤寂氣息。

「在我的眼裡」

「只看得見你」

「只看得見你」

最後的音符落在舞台上，台下掌聲由小至大，潮水般湧來。

藤木還誇張的站起來鼓掌，堂本剛對著他笑了笑，可惜，最後還是沒找到堂本光一的身影。

「今天的表演真棒！」

活動結束後全班一起合影，大家打打鬧鬧嘻嘻笑笑準備離開校園。

「剛君，你唱的真棒！」

藤木站在校門口附近等著堂本剛出現，穿著私服顯得貴氣些，應該是名牌衣物的錯覺。

「謝謝你特別來。」

「謝謝你邀請我！」

其他同學先道別離開，這種節日通常都常都有安排後續活動，黃昏的校園剩下的人了了無幾。

「我晚上跟家人有聚餐，這個送你，聖誕節快樂。」

「欸？」

堂本剛有些錯愕的接過藤木的禮物，打開後發現是只手錶。

「這手錶太貴重了，我不能收。」

笑著將禮物推回藤木面前，藤木的表情有些受傷。

「我們不是朋友嗎？」

「就是因為是朋友，才不能收。」

「可是、」

「如果將來遇到任何困擾或麻煩，都可以找我，我會聽你說，」堂本剛態度放軟卻依然堅定，把禮物放回藤木手中「甲斐，這是我跟你的約定。」

聽見堂本剛叫自己甲斐，藤木臉上重新嶄露笑顏，最後他不再勉強堂本剛收下禮物，兩人反而嘻鬧了會才分開。

這一幕落在急忙趕來的堂本光一眼裡，竟然有些酸澀。  
在最後一道夕陽落入地平線前，他落地踏出步伐，腳邊灑落一點一點血色花朵。


End file.
